University
by Kumiko Bubulle
Summary: Nouvelle année, nouvelles vies pour la petite bande de Beacon Hills. Tout le monde se retrouvait pour leur première année à l'université. Tout devait être simple. Fin ça c'était sans compter sur l'effet qu'aurait un certain professeur sur Stiles Stilinski et sur notre fameuse bande !
1. Chapter 1 : New Year, New Life ?

**Disclaimer** **: Aucun des personnages de TeenWolf ne m'appartient. **

**Note** **: Me voici revenue avec une fic Sterek qui j'espère vous plaira ^^**

**Pour cette fic pas de loups garous, juste le cours de leurs vies un peu pimentée par des rencontres, des secrets et autres ! **

**So je vous laisse découvrir ce premier chapitre qui sert de prologue (donc plus court que les prochains) et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! **

* * *

**University**

**Chapter One : New Year, New life ?**

Nouvelle journée qui commence et pas la moins importante. Leur première année à l'université.

Ce matin là tout le monde avait décidé de se rejoindre devant l'université. La joyeuse petite bande ne s'était jamais quittée durant le lycée, s'agrandissant même au fur et à mesure des années.

Tout avait commencé avec les deux meilleurs amis du monde : Stiles Stilinski, jeune garçon hyperactif et curieux de tout par nature accompagné par Scott McCall, jeune garçon qui se faisait toujours entraîné dans des situations extrêmes par son meilleur ami.

S'en était suivi par la petite amie de ce dernier : Allison Argent, jolie brunette arrivée fraichement au lycée au milieu d'année et qui avait succombé au charme du beau Scott. Allison qui avait intrigué la vedette du lycée Lydia Martin par ses vêtements. Lydia, elle, était une jolie rousse, intelligente et qui le montrait à tout le monde.

Cette dernière sortait avec le capitaine de l'équipe de sport de Lacrosse du lycée : Jackson Whittemore. Blondinet, sur de lui, arrogant et fier de sortir avec la plus jolie fille du lycée de Beacon Hills.

Et alors qu'il rentrait en terminale, une bande de trois nouveaux était arrivée, elle, composée d'une blonde sulfureuse adorant le cuir : Erica Reyes qui sortait avec ce qu'ils avaient pris au début par le gardien de la sécurité du lycée : Vernon Boyd qui mon dieu faisait peur quand il s'y mettait vraiment avec sa carrure.

Et puis Isaac Lahey, aussi chou que sa bouille, plutôt grand et qui souriait à tout malgré un sombre passé qu'ils avaient tous fini par comprendre.

Ils avaient fini par devenir complètement amis et inséparables grâce aux garçons en fait, lors du premier match de Lacrosse, évidemment tous faisait parti de l'équipe, qu'ils avaient fièrement remporté. Ils avaient donc tous fêté cette victoire et ce petit monde s'était découvert des points communs.

Enfin points communs, pour Stiles qui voulait sortir avec Lydia Martin depuis sa plus tendre enfance avait fait la conversation pour eux deux au début et avait réussi à décrocher un sourire à la belle rousse. Depuis ils étaient comme frère et sœur, surtout depuis que la jeune fille avait découvert l'un des secrets de l'hyperactif.

Tout le monde était donc ravi d'être devant cette grande bâtisse aujourd'hui aux plus aux allures de manoir que d'école supérieure d'ailleurs. Elle était composée de quatre grandes tours rondes en pierre brutes marrons. De larges fenêtres quasiment superposées l'une sur l'autre qui servaient de démarcation entre chaque étage.

Devant eux, se dressait une porte en forme d'arc de cercle. Une lucarne noire de chaque côté et un magnifique vitrail coloré au-dessus. Au loin, ils pouvaient apercevoir la cour entourée par les autres bâtiments et murs, et puis c'était tellement grand ! Plusieurs arbres se dressaient à l'intérieur de cette cour, recréant comme une petite forêt, un espace calme et apaisant.

Ils étaient là, les uns alignés à côté des autres, les couples se tenant la main et Stiles qui se mordait les lèvres se disant qu'une nouvelle année commençait. Il sautillait presque sur place, pressé de rentrer et d'assister à son premier cours, de découvrir de nouvelles choses.

Une semaine avant, il y avait eu la prérentrée avec le choix des options et fait leur emploi du temps de manière à ce que tout le monde ait une après-midi de libre soit seul ou tous ensemble pour faire des sorties et aussi en fonction de leurs travails.

L'université ne se trouvait qu'à seulement trois heures de route de Beacon Hills, chacun ne voulant pas trop s'éloigner de ses parents. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de louer un appartement pour tous, après tout vu le nombre de couple qu'il y avait, il n'y avait pas besoin de tant de chambres que cela, seulement cinq chambres en tout !

C'était donc avec une chance immense qu'ils avaient trouvé un grand appartement pour pas cher et quelques petits boulots par ci par là. Stiles travaillant dans un petit café entre le campus et l'appartement, Scott dans un cabinet vétérinaire appartenant à un collègue de Deaton.

Jackson et Lydia eux n'avaient pas besoin de travailler, leurs parents payaient la part de loyer de l'appartement. Erica était serveuse dans un bar et Boyd ne voulant pas laisser sa petite amie avait récolté le poste de sécurité de cette fameux bar qui devenait boîte de nuit les soirs de weekend.

Allison était assistante dans un centre de sport spécialisé dans la discipline du tir à l'arc et Isaac lui avait choisi de suivre la voix qui lui plaisait le plus vendeur dans un magasin de vêtements, ce qui avait quand même surpris tout le monde mais quand il avait vu à quoi ressemblait le patron de ce dernier : Danny, ils avaient tous compris le choix de leur ami.

- On y va ? _Demanda Isaac en se mordant les lèvres, les yeux brillants lui aussi._

- Attendez je vais prendre ce moment en photo ! _Précisa Erica en se mettant face à eux et sortant son téléphone de son sac._

- Dépêche toi j'ai hâte de voir la tête de nos profs !

- Lydia ! _Cria Jackson._

- Oui ?

- Tu sais qu'on sort ensemble ?

- Oui. Et je te signale que j'ai juste dit que je voulais la tête des profs, pas sortir avec Jackson.

Et sans rajouter une parole de plus, la rousse commença à avancer vers l'entrée.

- Eeeh Lydia ! Attends-moi ! _S'écria Stiles qui lui couru après._

Scott, lui regarda sa petite amie qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules, de lui prendre la main et de suivre ses deux amis. Ce beau petit monde s'était avancé sous la voute et avait pénétré dans le grand couloir de marbre couleur sable situé sur leur droite, les yeux essayant d'en voir le plus possible.

Ce n'est que quand la sonnerie retentie qu'ils durent se séparer, la plupart n'ayant pas pris les mêmes options. Ce qui faisait que pour leur premier cours, Stiles, Scott, Isaac et Lydia étaient ensemble pour affronter le prof de sciences. Que Jackson était parti en cours de littérature avec Boyd. Tandis qu'Erica et Allison, elles avaient préféré le cours de mathématiques – ce qui avait quand même surpris les autres au début.

C'est donc avec un entrain habituel que Stiles traina ses amis dans leur grande salle. A peine eut-il passé la porte qu'il se stoppa net ce qui fit que Scott lui rentra dedans.

- Stiles ! _Dit-il en se massant l'arête du nez._ Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes comme ça en plein milieu du chemin ? T'as vu un monstre ou quoi ?

- Non mais regarde moi comment c'est grand _! Répondit ce dernier en ouvrant grand ses bras pour montrer l'étendu de l'amphithéâtre._

Lydia sans un regard pour ses deux amis, s'avança dans la salle et monta les premières marches et choisit directement les places pour eux. Isaac la suivit, un peu intimidé par l'endroit et surtout parce qu'il était très concentré sur son portable, surement Danny qui lui envoyait des tas de texto, ou sexto comme s'amusait à le dire la jolie rousse.

Stiles finit par avancer lui aussi et pris place à côté de Lydia avec Scott qui finissait le bout de la rangée. Chacun sortit les affaires dont il avait besoin. La salle était remplie de filles, Stiles avait même l'impression qu'ils étaient les trois seuls garçons présents.

Ce qui s'avérait être la vérité quand son regard se promena dans toute la salle. Il n'y avait que des filles plus maquillées les unes que les autres et toute cette population était condensée dans les premiers rangs. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et effectivement personne ne se trouvait derrière eux, ils finissaient les rangs.

Intrigué, il allait pour demander si Lydia savait quelque chose parce qu'il fallait l'avouer Lydia Martin était au courant de tout mais sa question resta bloquée dans la gorge quand il vit cet Apollon passer la porte.

Un brun avec les cheveux en pique façonnés par du gel, une barbe de trois ou quatre jours bien taillée, des épaules carrées portant une veste en cuir noire, un pantalon noir moulant tout aussi bien cette magnifique paire de fesses-selon Stiles.

- Stiles.

- Hein ?

- Ferme la bouche tu baves sur notre prof.

- Heiiiin ? C'est lui notre prof ?

- Oui c'est Monsieur Hale, tu ne le savais pas ? _Sourit malicieusement Lydia en pinçant ses lèvres._

S'il l'avait su, il se serait inscrit plus tôt à ce cours ! Parce qu'avec un corps comme ça, il n'était pas sur de tenir l'année sans vouloir lui sauter dessus. Parce que oui, le secret que Stiles avait au lycée et qui maintenant n'était plus un secret aux yeux de ses amis depuis que Lydia l'avait poussé à s'ouvrir, était qu'il était bisexuel, qu'il n'accordait aucune préférence entre les femmes et les hommes.

Mais après tout, là il était prêt à accorder une préférence directe pour cet homme !

- Bien. Je me présente Derek Hale votre nouveau professeur de sciences pour cette nouvelle année…

Stiles n'écoutait même plus la suite, il restait bloqué sur la voix rauque et suave de son nouveau professeur. Il l'a trouvait tellement sensuelle qu'il se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Lui qui voulait commencer une nouvelle année différemment, s'il la commençait en bavant sur son nouveau prof il allait être servi.

Parce que là c'était le premier jour, mais il fallait tenir deux semestres comme ça ! Hors de question de se prendre la tête pour une histoire aussi futile. Pourtant quand il se remit à observer son nouveau professeur, il ne put s'empêcher de le détailler.

Ses épaules carrées, son envie de s'agripper. Son torse musclé que son haut soulignait à merveille, son envie d'y glisser ses mains, de retracer chaque courbe, d'aspirer chaque grain de peau entre ses lèvres. Ses fesses qu'il voulait toucher, prendre entre ses doigts fins…

Se rendant compte qu'il partait dans ses pensées les moins catholiques, il se frappa le front sur la table, inquiétant son meilleur ami qui posa sa main dans son dos.

- Stiles ça va pas ?

- Nyyooon. _Marmonna ce dernier._

- Je crois qu'il fantasme déjà sur le nouveau prof.

- Non ?

- Si. En même temps tu as vu la bête que c'est ! _Chuchota la rousse en se passant la langue sur les lèvres._

- Je suis d'accord avec elle. _Compléta Isaac en relevant la tête de son téléphone_.

- Je suis foutu.

- Mais non, t'es plus au lycée Stiles tu as dix huit ans et tu t'assumes complètement.

Stiles releva la tête, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- Parce que tu crois qu'un mec avec un corps aussi parfait s'intéresserait à moi ? Qu'il soit au moins bi ? Et qui est plus est…c'est mon prof… _Gémit lamentablement le jeune homme en reposant son front sur la table._

Lydia sourit malicieusement en regardant tour à tour son ami et le professeur de sciences.

Cette année allait être intéressante, vraiment très intéressante.

* * *

So vos impressions ? /

Chu chu


	2. Chapter 2 : What do you Expect ?

**Note : Pour les biens de ce chapitre, je n'ai pas tenu compte de la majorité à 21 ans pour consommer de l'alcool en Amérique. Voilà pourquoi Erica travaille dans un bar et vous comprendrez pour le reste =)**

**Reviews : A celle à qui je ne peux pas envoyer de PM (Guest /Athinea/soume77/Elaelle) je vous dis merciiii beaucoup vos reviews ! Je suis tellement contente que cette fic plaise ! / et contente d'avoir vos avis !**

**Pour répondre à une question : oui c'est bien un univers alternatif, donc pas de loups garous ni de magie dans celle-ci =)**

**University **

**Chapter Two : What do you expect ?**

**0ooo0ooo0**

* * *

Il était assis sur un des tabourets face au comptoir concentré sur une dissertation qu'il avait à faire pour son cours d'histoire. Erica était fasse à lui en train de s'entrainer à faire des cocktails. Cela faisait un mois qu'ils étaient à l'université et tout le monde avait pris quelques habitudes.

Dont Erica qui se plaisait de plus en plus à son travail, se découvrant une passion totale pour faire des cocktails et en inventer d'autres. Bien sur, elle avait rassuré ses amis en leur disant qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas ses études pour ce job mais qu'elle tenterait bien une expérience dans cette profession quand même. Le tout bien sur sous la supervision de Boyd, qui lui de toute manière la suivrait partout.

Isaac était totalement accro à Danny, qu'il avait présenté un soir. Et tout le monde avait compris en voyant Danny sourire. Cet homme était à croquer selon les filles de la bande, et Stiles était de leur avis !

Lydia passait beaucoup de temps à étudier à la bibliothèque mais elle n'oubliait pas l'essentiel des sessions shopping avec Allison. A deux elles couvraient la moitié du dressing, ce qui faisait soupirer Scott et Jackson mais qui bizarrement ne disaient plus rien quand les deux filles parlaient de sous vêtements.

Ce que les hommes pouvaient être faibles pensait Stiles. Il souffla une énième fois mordant son stylo par la même occasion. Il n'arrivait même pas à faire une simple dissertation !

- Si tu me disais ce qui te tracasse ?

- Ce qui me tracasse ce sont ces foutus colonisations !

- Tu es sur que ce n'est pas un certain prof brun, beau gosse avec qui tu aimerais prendre ton pied ?

- Erica !

- Elle a raison. _Intervint Lydia en s'asseyant sur un des tabourets du comptoir._

- En fait vous vous liguez contre moi ?

- On veut seulement ton bonheur mon pote. _Répondit Scott en passant derrière le comptoir pour prendre un verre sous le regard noir d'Erica._

- D'accord. Maintenant c'est un complot !

- Un complot sur quoi ? _Demanda Jackson en passant la porte de l'appartement revenant de son jogging matinal._

- Le prof de Science et Stiles.

- Ah ok.

Le jeune homme était en train d'halluciner. Toute sa bande d'amis était là autour de lui à lui parler du mannequin qui lui servait de prof de sciences ?

C'est vrai qu'en même pas un mois sa vie avait changé. Déjà par sa rentrée à l'université et puis par sa « rencontre » avec ce fameux prof qui hantait ses pensées malgré lui. Il n'avait jamais été timide, loin de là même, lui qui parlait à tout le de monde avec une certaine aisance, mais ce beau brun là, le rendait totalement dingue.

A chaque fois qu'il allait à un de ses cours, il se mettait à divaguer. Dès que ses yeux se posaient sur cet homme, ses pensées en suivaient absolument plus le cours. Et le pire c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, l'attraction était trop forte. Ce mec allait vraiment le rendre encore plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà avant la fin de l'année.

Alors en dehors des cours, il tentait de ne plus y penser et de passer à autre chose, se concentrant sur ses autres cours, mais projet plutôt difficile vu que dix mille pensées le traversaient en moins d'une minute et ce sur tout et n'importe quoi dont le sujet…ou plutôt le corps et la voix de Monsieur Hale.

Et apparemment ses amis avaient décidé de se mêler de sa vie sentimentale. Il aurait aimé que l'attention de tous se reporte sur autre chose que sur cet aspect de sa vie !

- Je crois qu'il est reparti dans ses pensées. _Chuchota Erica à Lydia._

- Ses pensés cochonnes oui ! _Répliqua Jackson se moquant ouvertement._

- Jackson !

- Quoi ? C'est un mec Lydia.

- Et alors ? Tu es peut-être un pervers, mais laisse Stiles en dehors de ça.

- Parce que tu le crois encore innocent ton petit Stiles ?

- Si vous pouviez arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. _Demanda Stiles quelque peu gêné par la tournure de la conversation._

Lydia lança un coup d'œil vers son petit ami et celui-ci leva les mains signe qu'il se rendait. Puis il tourna le dos à tout le monde se rendant dans la salle de bain.

- Dites les gars vous avez pas vu mon téléphone ? _Cria Isaac depuis sa chambre._

Allison qui était jusque là tranquillement assise sur le canapé tourna immédiatement la tête vers la jeune rousse qui à son tour leva les mains faisant signe qu'elle était innocente. Puis elle se mit debout les mains sur les hanches et se tourna vers son copain.

- Il passe trop de temps collé à son écran plutôt qu'à nous parler ! _Se justifia Scott en faisant la moue._

- Scott McCall je vais te tuer ! _Hurla Isaac qui avait entendu l'aveu._

Avec un grand sourire, Scott fit le tour du comptoir et se mit à courir dans l'appartement pour échapper à Isaac qui lui courait derrière, les joues rougies par l'effort et lui criant dessus qu'il allait le tuer s'il avait osé lire les messages.

- Des enfants. Je vous jure_. Affirma_ _la rousse en tortillant une mèche de cheveux_. Allez ce soir on bouge c'est décidé ! Erica tu nous réserves la meilleure table et on sort s'amuser et danser !

- Cool ! Ca marche pour moi !

- Quoi quoi quoi ?

- Rooo Stiles pose ce stylo, ferme ton livre et puis d'abord on est samedi ! Et le samedi on sort ! Allez ça sera notre première soirée !

Lydia était en train de le supplier ou il rêvait ? Non il ne rêvait pas et elle ne le suppliait pas, elle lui faisait les yeux de chiots, son arme secrète préféré qu'il pensait n'être connu que de lui seul. Il leva les yeux au ciel et finit par abdiquer. De toute manière, personne ne lui laisserait le choix et après tout il avait bien besoin de s'amuser et autant en profiter maintenant !

Et puis qui sait, peut-être rencontrerait-il une femme ou un homme à son goût ?

**0ooo0ooo0**

Il touillait négligemment son cocktail, le regard fixé sur la petite décoration représentant un soleil. Il se demandait encore ce qu'il faisait là quand un coup de coude le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il tourna sa tête vers son bourreau et rencontra les yeux noisette de Scott.

- Tu devrais aller danser un peu !

- Pas envie.

- Stiles.

- Hum ?

- Qu'est ce qui te tracasse autant ? Arrête un peu de penser à ce prof !

- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous à croire que je ne pense qu'à lui ! _S'énerva le jeune homme en quittant la table._

Scott regarda tour à tour Lydia, Allison, Isaac –sur les genoux de Danny – Jackson sans comprendre ce qu'il avait pu dire de mal.

- Je crois que vous le soulez tous à parler de Hale. _Informa Isaac._

- Mais…

- Isaac a raison. _Interrompit Allison._ Faudrait peut-être le laisser tranquille avec ça. Ca ne fait qu'un mois qu'on est là et vous voulez déjà le mettre en couple et qui plus est avec ce prof !

- Ca se voit que tu as pas vu le prof_. Rit Isaac._

- Hey !

- T'inquiètes pas Danny. Isaac est fou de toi. _Se moqua Scott._

- Au lieu d'embêter Isaac, tu ferais mieux d'aller t'excuser. _Le réprimanda Allison._

Le jeune homme souffla et se leva pour tenter de retrouver Stiles et de s'excuser, peut-être qu'il avait été trop loin.

**0ooo0ooo0**

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? _Demanda gentiment Erica en déposant un verre face à Stiles._

-…

- Stiles ?

- Les autres me soulent.

- Ah.

Le jeune homme soupira et but cul sec son verre, sous le regard quasi choquée de la blonde.

- Eh bien tu en avais besoin !

- Ouais. Tu peux m'en servir un autre ?

- De toute manière, le beau blond là-bas t'offre celui-là ! _Dit –elle alors que Stiles se retournait vivement._

Le fameux beau blond sourit de toutes ses dents et lui fit un signe de la main tout en levant son verre de l'autre. Assez gêné, Stiles lui répondit par un léger signe de la main également, histoire de le remercier pour le verre. Sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le blond vienne vers lui.

Il se retourna aussi vite vers Erica et se pencha sur le comptoir surprenant la jeune fille.

- S'il te plait, ne me dis pas qu'il vient par ici. Pitié. Pitié.

- Désolé de te décevoir mais si et puis il est plutôt pas mal !

- Erica !

- Te reste deux secondes tu veux faire quoi ?

- Embrasse-moi !

- Quoi ?

Sans que la blonde ne s'y attende, Stiles se pencha un peu plus et déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Erica. Le baiser fut rapide et chaste et Stiles se sépara d'elle aussitôt.

- Il est parti ?

-…

- Erica ?

- Hein ? Ouais ouais. Tu viens de dégouter le beau blond…

- Ouf ! Et désolé ! _S'excusa Stiles en se mordant les lèvres._

- Y'a pas de mal ! Mais franchement Stiles…tu avais pas d'autres moyen ?

- Là sur le coup, pas vraiment !

- Mais contente d'avoir été ton alibi pendant deux secondes !

Dans un dernier sourire Erica repartie de l'autre côté du bar pour servir les clients alors que Stiles était reparti dans sa contemplation de verre. La musique battait son plein et le bar commençait à vraiment se remplir tout comme la piste de danse.

Il se mordit les lèvres, revida son verre cul sec et finit par se lever pour aller danser. Après tout il était là pour s'amuser !

**0ooo0ooo0**

Scott revint à la table et s'assit sans un mot, n'écoutant même pas les autres parler. Alors que Jackson parlait de ses récents exploits lors de la session d'entraînement de sport, Lydia remarqua l'état du châtain, elle mit un coup de coude à Allison qui allait lui dire sa façon de penser quand elle fut interrompue par le regard inquiet de son amie.

Elle le suivit et tomba sur Scott, qui lui avait les yeux exorbités, vides de sens, comme s'il avait vu quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas voir.

- Scott ?

-…

- Hey Scotty ? Ca va pas ? _Demanda la jeune brune en changeant de banquette et se plaçant à côté de son petit ami._

_- _Stiles…

- Oui ?

- Et…Eri…Erica…

- Oui qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Stiles il a embrassé Erica ! _Lâcha Scott d'un coup._

La conversation de Jackson s'arrêta net et il scruta le bar à la recherche de la fameuse scène qui avait perturbé son ami.

- Attends, tu veux dire que Stiles a délibérément embrassé Erica comme ça ? _Reprit Allison._

- Oui ! Je le cherchais pour aller m'excuser et je l'ai vu au bar, alors je me suis approché et…il a vidé son verre cul sec, il s'est penché et a embrassé Erica comme ça. Et elle. Elle a souri.

- Boyd va le massacrer. _Conclut Jackson._

Lydia lui donna une tape sur le bras, ses yeux lui indiquant de garder ses remarques pour lui. Ce dernier allait pour répondre mais la main d'Isaac l'en dissuada.

- A mon avis c'est pas le bon quart d'heure pour vous chamailler. _Lui souffla t-il à l'oreille_. Là elle s'inquiète vraiment.

- Scott. Je vais te poser une question, tu as intérêt à être sur de toi.

- Lydia ! _S'offusqua Allison._

- Ecoute Alli, je t'aime tu le sais. Mais si Stiles a vraiment embrassé Erica, il doit y avoir une raison. Scott écoute moi. Combien de verres a bu Stiles depuis le début de la soirée ?

- Je …sais pas… Deux à table et avec le verre bu au comptoir trois.

- Et bien voilà. Stiles est saoul.

- Lydia !

- Oh écoute on expliquera à Boyd que c'était un accident. Sérieusement, combien de fois je vous ai embrassé en ayant bu ! _Au vu du silence de ses amis Lydia capitula_. Oui c'est vrai je ne suis jamais saoul.

- Ah si y'a eu la fois où…

- Jackson tu dis un mot de plus et crois moi ce soir tu dors sur le canapé.

Le blondinet souffla, ayant marre de se faire rabrouer toutes les cinq minutes par sa copine. Pendant ce temps, Allison passait amoureusement sa main dans le dos de son copain pour le rassurer.

- Dites les gars.

- Hum ?

- C'est pas Stiles là-bas qui danse ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la piste où on pouvait voir le jeune homme les bras en l'air en train de danser au milieu de la piste, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Les mains se balançant au gré de la musique et ses hanches suivant elles aussi le rythme dans un déhanché assez sensuel.

- Là c'est sur il est bourré. _Affirma Jackson_.

* * *

**Chu chu **


	3. Chapter 3 : First Meeting

**Note : Je préfère vous prévenir que oui cette rencontre est faite exprès =D Et que tout va évoluer et être expliquer au fur et à mesure des chapitres !**

**Attention donc : Rating M ! (Cela ne sera pas non plus le seul de la fic et sur ce couple =D Oui je vous réserve des petites surprises ^^)**

_**Reviews**__ : A celle à qui je ne peux pas envoyer de PM :_

_Guest : Merciii ! J'adore vraiment écrire sur le personnage de Stiles donc contente qu'il plaise autant ! :$ Et Derek arrive *mouaaah*_

_Elaelle : Mon dieu j'ai éclaté de rire ! « Empale-le » oui ce site est fou XD ! __Oui c'est exactement ça : Sexy Derek…Mon dieu…Sexy Derek quoi *Q* Ah moi j'en reprendrai tous les jours du Derek !__Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

_No : Mercii déjà à toi de la suivre ! J'suis très touchée par ta review !_

**En espérant que ce chapitre plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**University **

**Chapter Three : First Meeting**

Il s'amusait comme un fou. Il avait bien fait de se lever, de prendre son courage à deux mains et de penser à rien d'autres que danser. En plus la musique était super, l'un des groupes folklo de Californie en remix sonnait extrêmement bien à ses oreilles.

Il se fit entrainer un peu plus vers le fond par la foule sans s'en rendre compte, là où les spots de couleurs jouaient de leurs effets. La musique finit par changer et devint un peu plus langoureuse. Se fichant totalement du fait de danser tout seul il se mit à onduler du bassin, ou plutôt gesticuler selon ses amis qui lui avaient fait une fois la remarque.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit un torse musclé se couler dans son dos et des mains rejoindre ses hanches pour l'accompagner dans ses mouvements. Les mains, plutôt rugueuses que douces passèrent la barrière de sa chemise pour s'appuyer sur sa peau, plus avides de contact.

Dire qu'il avait chaud était un euphémisme, mais il se contentait pour l'instant de danser, avec le surement bellâtre qui dansait derrière lui, la mauvaise expérience du blondinet déjà oubliée.

Une des mains se fit plus aventureuse et partie à la découverte de son ventre le faisant frissonner. Suivant son instinct, Stiles remontant une des siennes et l'accrocha à la nuque de l'inconnu, s'amusant du bout des doigts à caresser les cheveux.

Un souffle se répercuta sur son cou et il n'eut pas le temps d'empêcher un léger gémissement passer ses lèvres. Gémissement qui fit émettre un petit rire rauque à l'homme toujours derrière lui. La main toujours sur son ventre se mit à faire des cercles, actes qui allaient finir par le rendre dingue.

Et la folie apparue encore plus proche quand l'inconnu se mit à déposer des baisers le long de son cou, remontant jusqu'à sa mâchoire.

Il allait craquer, il en était sur, et tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité n'allait pas l'aider à mettre ses idées en place. Il avait besoin et avait une irrésistible envie de se retourner et d'embrasser cet homme. Ne réfléchissant pas plus longtemps, il ferma les yeux et se retourna, accrochant ses mains derrière la nuque de l'inconnu, il s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

L'autre se laissa faire complètement et en profita même pour passer ses deux mains dans le creux des reins sous la chemise pour approfondir le contact. Le baiser s'intensifia, Stiles collant encore plus son corps contre l'inconnu.

Il ne savait toujours pas qui c'était et sur le coup il s'en fichait parce que cet homme embrassait comme un dieu. Ses lèvres étaient charnues et douces, malgré la barbe piquante qu'il sentait parfois.

L'homme se sépara de lui et Stiles grogna sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux, il les rouvrit seulement quand il sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne et l'entrainer vers les toilettes du bar.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent un instant sur la cambrure devant lui et il se mordit les lèvres, il avait envie de goûter à ce dos. Une fois la porte des toilettes passée, et s'être enfermés dans une des cabines, il se fit durement plaquer contre la porte et les lèvres se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois.

Un feu d'artifice se jouait dans sa tête et il s'intensifia encore plus quand une langue taquine vint entrouvrir ses lèvres pour aller caresser la sienne. Il gémit s'accrochant presque désespérément aux épaules de l'homme.

- Tu me…hmm…rends…dingue.

Cette voix. Rauque. Sensuelle. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un mais il n'arrivait pas à dire qui, pourtant il l'a connaissait il en était sûr, si chaude, si suave. Et elle ressemblait à la voix de…

Il ouvrit les yeux et interrompit brusquement le baiser, ses pupilles se dilatant encore plus.

Là.

Devant lui, se tenait le prof de sciences qui avait l'air assez amusé de son air étonné.

- Qu'il a-t-il Stilinski ?

- Monsieur…Monsieur Hale ?

Le professeur esquissa un sourire et son visage s'avança vers le sien, ses lèvres frôlant les siennes, un souffle chaud s'en échappant, avant de venir s'échouer près de son oreille.

- Mais appelle-moi juste Derek.

Il ferma les yeux fortement, respirant calmement au fait que Derek Hale, son professeur, et il insistait bien sur _professeur _était en train de déposer les baisers les plus brûlants qu'il ait jamais connu le long de sa mâchoire !

- Dis-moi Stiles. N'aimes tu pas ce que je fais ?

Il devait vraiment répondre à ça ? Alors qu'une de ses mains avait dérivé pour s'accrocher à ses mèches brunes, appréciant grandement ce que son professeur lui faisait ?

Et qu'intérieurement, il venait d'oublie le statut qui les reliait et qu'il priait pour que personne ne les dérange !?

Les lèvres de Derek se rapprochaient dangereusement des siennes, comme s'il jouait avec lui. Stiles attendait patiemment qu'il le ré-embrasse mais tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir c'était ce foutu souffle chaud contre ses lèvres. Il rouvrit les yeux et tomba sur ceux bleus-verts du brun.

A ce moment précis, toute hésitation ou le moindre doute sur ce qu'il allait faire disparu, la seule chose qu'il comprit c'est qu'il avait envie de son prof. Il prit lui-même l'initiative du baiser et Derek le laissa mener la danse, alors que sa main se fit plus curieuse et se faufila une nouvelle fois sous sa chemise, retirant un à un les boutons.

Ses doigts passèrent sur son torse, laissant apparaître la chair de poule, se délectant de l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Un sourire naquit sur le visage de Stiles et il se détacha de la bouche tentatrice.

- Apparemment j'aime ce que tu me fais.

Derek lui fit un sourire provocateur et le retourna contre le mur ne cessant de caresser son ventre pendant que son autre main descendait dans son dos, appréciant chaque courbe du jeune homme. Arrivé à la lisière du pantalon, il ne prit plus son temps, défit les boutons et le fit tomber à ses pieds avec son sous vêtement.

Stiles retint un énième geignement, de peur que quelqu'un rentre et ne l'entende ne serait-ce qu'un peu, mais bien vite cette pensée s'effaça, son esprit étant trop occupé par ce qu'était en train de faire Derek.

Il se mordit la lèvre quand un doigt le pénétra, reposant son front contre la surface lisse. Le brun, le rassura, frottant son nez contre son cou et rajouta un deuxième puis un troisième doigt. Stiles laissa passer un gémissement, surprit par le plaisir que cela lui procurait.

Derek fit plusieurs mouvements pour l'habituer et finit par retirer ses doigts, engendrant un grognement de la part de Stiles. Il embrassa sa nuque pendant qu'il ouvrait le petit sachet plastique qu'il avait pris dans sa poche. Il déroula la protection sur son sexe et d'un mouvement fluide s'introduisit en lui tirant un gémissement plus sonore à Stiles.

Le jeune homme retint son souffle et plaqua plus fortement sa main contre le mur. Les mouvements de hanches commencèrent doucement mais s'amplifièrent bien vite. La main de Derek vint rejoindre celle de son amant et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent se plaquant contre le mur.

Le bassin de Stiles venait à la rencontre de celui du brun, leurs gestes devenant hâtifs et lascifs. Il tourna sa tête, à la recherche de sa bouche. Le professeur de science comprit la demande et l'embrassa alors qu'il sentait la fin arriver.

Dans un dernier déhanché, ils se libèrent, le baiser absorbant une partie de leurs gémissements. Ils restèrent un moment comme ceci, Derek embrassant sa nuque sous le petit rire de Stiles qui adorait sentir sa barbe le piquer légèrement. Ils finirent par se détaché à contrecœur, le brun le nettoyant et l'aidant à se rhabiller, déposant des baisers par intermittence sur ses lèvres sèches.

Une fois tout deux rhabillés, Stiles entoura le cou de Derek de ses bras, le collant contre lui, s'amusant à mordre ses lèvres.

- Dis.

- Hum ?

- On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda t-il au vu de l'échange assez rapide et non prévu qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

- On va chez moi et je te refais l'amour mais cette fois je veux t'entendre crier, que tu te laisses vraiment aller sans te retenir, que tu cries mon prénom cette fois encore et encore.

Rien qu'à l'évocation de cette idée alléchante, Stiles gémit mais s'arrêta net en entendant plusieurs voix arriver dans les toilettes.

- Stiles ? Stiles c'est toi ?

- Merde ! _Laissa échapper le plus jeune sous le regard curieux de son prof._

- Stiles tu es là ?

Derek lui fit un mouvement négatif de la tête, mais le jeune homme se mordit les lèvres.

- Je te dis qu'il est là ! _Affirma Isaac_. Je l'ai vu entrer dans les toilettes !

- Il monte pas dans la voiture avec moi s'il est malade !

- Jackson ! _Le réprimanda Lydia_. Stiles, on s'inquiète pour toi tu es sur que ça va ?

- Oui oui ça va Lydia. J'ai juste trop bu mais je t'assure que ça va. _Répondit Stiles alors que Derek jouait avec sa gorge, la retraçant avec sa langue et ses dents._

- Tu es sur ? On dirait que tu gémis ?

Reprenant son souffle, il décala Derek de son corps, fixant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Non non c'est rien.

- Tu viens ? On s'en va et je peux pas te laisser là tout seul sachant que tu es malade.

Il se mordait la lèvre. Il ne voulait pas dire à ses amis ce qu'il venait de faire et surtout pas avec qui il était ! Non il l'avait tellement embêté avec Derek qu'il voulait le garder pour lui tout seul. Il le vit se presser contre lui et lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

- Vas-y. Je t'aurai bien retenu plus longtemps mais tes amis s'inquiètent.

- Tu es sur ?

- Oui. Alors rejoins les mon petit malade. _Répondit Derek en l'embrassant une dernière fois._

Stiles finit par sortir de la cabine, veillant bien à ce que Derek reste caché, son prof ayant comprit qu'il ne voulait rien dire.

- Tu m'as pas l'air malade du tout ! _S'offusqua Jackson qui se reçu un coup de la part de sa copine._

- On va vite rentrer, que tu te mettes sous la couette, d'accord ?

- Mais ça va je t'assure Lydia.

- Oui oui c'est ça.

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais se laissa emmener par ses amis, en direction de la sortie, ses pensées convergeant toutes vers son beau brun, laissant les endorphines faire leurs effets sur ce qu'il venait de faire avec son prof de science.

Demain, il y penserait autrement mais pour l'instant il était heureux et un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

**0ooo0ooo0**

Stressé. Il était totalement stressé par la journée qui l'attendait. On était lundi. Et dans sa tête c'était le pire lundi de tous les temps.

D'une part parce qu'il avait cours de science en dernière heure de la journée et que maintenant il en était au dernier cours de la journée. Et d'autres part parce qu'il avait tout simplement couché avec son professeur de sciences samedi soir dans un bar. En se remémorant ce qu'il s'était passé, il se mordit violemment la lèvre.

- Stiles ça va ?

- Hum ? Oui oui Isaac t'inquiètes pas.

Rassuré, son ami entra dans la salle de classe par contre lui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Il repensait à son réveil du dimanche.

Au début il avait cru qu'il avait rêvé mais ce n'est qu'en prenant sa douche qu'il avait remarqué une marque rougeâtre sur son épaule. Il avait souri et passé ses doigts dessus, frissonnant au contact.

Derek Hale. Il avait couché avec Derek Hale. A peine après un mois à son entrée à l'université ! Il s'était frappé le front avec sa main puis avait pris sa douche, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'imaginer le touché du brun dans son dos comme s'il était avec lui dans cette douche.

Ses amis n'avaient rien vu et il en était heureux, pourvu que ça dure !

Vers la fin de la journée, sa dose d'endorphines avait totalement baissé et il se demandait ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire ça, se maudissant de tous les noms possibles en mangeant de la crème glacé au chocolat dans sa chambre devant un film sur son ordinateur.

Ca avait l'air pathétique mais il en était à penser que les relations profs et élèves n'étaient pas autorisées. Il fallait qu'il se renseigne et qu'il lise ce règlement de plus près ! Parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de se faire virer et qu'il ne voulait non plus que Derek le soit ! Mais en attendant, maintenant il était là sur le pas de la porte à ne pas oser entrer comme s'il avait commis le pire péché.

- Stiles ? Tu comptes rester stoïque encore longtemps ou tu comptes enfin faire un pas ? _Demanda Lydia en arrivant derrière lui._

Là il n'avait plus le choix, il entra dans la classe faisant un grand sourire à son amie et tout deux partirent rejoindre Scott et Isaac déjà assis à leur place. Le professeur de sciences arriva à peine deux minutes plus tard et commença son cours sans adresser un regard au jeune homme.

Alors là il en était choqué ! Il aurait pensé à avoir le droit aux petits regards en coin comme dans les séries télés ! Ca se passait toujours comme ça ! Puis à la fin du cours il l'appelait pour lui parler en privé d'un certain devoir en plus, il restait seul avec lui et ils s'envoyaient en l'air sur le bureau !

- Hey mon pote ça va ?

- Hm ?

- T'es tout rouge et on dirait que t'es en effusion !

- Ah ? Hein ouais ouais j'ai un peu chaud, tu sais le réchauffement climatique, le trou dans la couche d'ozone, les UV de la Californie, tout ça tout ça, ça a tendance à me donner chaud un peu comme si tu laissais cuire trop longtemps un steak au barbecue, tu vois ?

Scott avait à demi suivi les propos de son ami, qui s'était égaré comme d'habitude. Il hocha la tête et lui tapota le dos pour lui dire qu'il avait compris et compatissait, lui faisant son regard qui disait « si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis là ».

Les deux heures de cours se passèrent dans le calme si on oubliait les filles du premier rang qui couinaient dès que les muscles du prof bougeaient et qu'il faisait un mouvement pour écrire au tableau blanc ou alors qu'il se baissait pour ramasser une feuille tombée.

Durant ce dernier passage, Stiles aurait préféré être au premier rang !

Le cours terminé, tous rangèrent leurs affaires et sortirent, les filles non sans un dernier regard pour leur professeur. Stiles prit tout son temps, espérant que le beau brun allait l'appeler pour lui parler seul à seul.

Seulement rien ne se passa, Derek rangeait lui aussi ses affaires, toujours sans un regard pour lui.

- Stiles, tu te dépêches ? On a promis à Jackson d'assister aux sélections !

Ah oui les sélections, pour savoir à quelle place jouerait Jackson lors des prochains matchs. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son prof et finit par capituler et ranger ses affaires en quatrième vitesse et sortit de la salle.

- Les sélections commencent dans dix minutes et faut qu'on traverse la moitié du campus. _Enonça Lydia à sa troupe_.

- C'est un tyran quand elle s'y met non ? _Chuchota Isaac aux garçons._

- Je t'ai entendu Isaac. _Répondit la rousse tout en continuant à marcher._

- Je vais envoyer un texto à Boyd et Erica pour leur dire de nous garder des places et qu'on arrive. _Les prévint Stiles en cherchant son téléphone dans son sac. _Mince !

- Quoi ?

- Je crois que j'ai oublié mon téléphone dans l'amphi ! J'y retourne ! Allez y je vous rejoins !

- Stiles !

- Promis !

- Ok ok ne traîne pas en route !

Stiles leur sourit et partait déjà en courant en direction de l'amphithéâtre. Il avait fallu qu'il oublie son téléphone ! Il toqua à la porte et tourna la poignée en même temps, priant pour que la porte ne soit pas déjà fermée. La poignée tourna et il put ouvrir la porte non sans souffler de soulagement.

A peine eut-il fait un pas qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre cette dernière, son dos heurtant assez fort la porte et qu'il fut soulevé. Heureusement par réflexe il accrocha ses jambes autour de son tortionnaire mais exprima quand même sa douleur !

- Aie !

Pour se faire pardonner, une main chaude vint se faufiler sous son teeshirt, caressant la zone endolorie. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de se mordre les lèvres et de soupirer en même temps.

Comment allait-il survivre ?

* * *

Chu chu !


	4. Chapter 4 : A Simple Tuesday

**Note : La suite tant attendue (Mon dieu j'en reviens toujours pas de voir autant de reviews ! Je vous dis Merciiiiiiiiiiiiii3 )**

**Sinon un chapitre sans prise de tête…Enfin je crois ! XD Un petit moment câlin et un moment entre filles ! **

_**Reviews**__ : A celle à qui je ne peux pas envoyer de PM :_

_Guest : Oui Derek a fait le premier pas ! Et quel premier pas ! Il cachait bien son jeu en fait ! Stiles…Stiles devrait s'en sortir…enfin j'espère ! XD Merci pour ta review !_

**En espérant que ce chapitre plaira ! ****Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**University**

**Chapter Four : A simple Tuesday**

_Comment allait-il survire ?_

- Derek. _Prononça Stiles en reconnaissant le brun._

- Hum Hum.

- Tu m'as fait mal !

- Hum hum.

- Hum hum ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

Le brun releva la tête vers lui et s'avança pour l'embrasser ne laissant même pas le temps à Stiles de penser à leur condition. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois et chacun pouvait sentir le manque de l'autre.

- J'accepte tes excuses. _Souffla Stiles en se séparant de ses lèvres._

- Tu rentres avec moi ?

- Tentant. Je te jure très tentant mais j'ai promis à Jackson que je viendrais voir les sélections.

- Tu peux pas dire que tu te sens pas bien ou que tu ne veux tout simplement pas assister à ça ?

- Eh c'est pas gentil ça ! Et d'abord j'ai envie de voir les sélections ! Jackson est mon ami. Bon j'ai aussi envie de passer la soirée avec toi. En fait je meurs d'envie de passer la soirée avec toi, de faire ce que tu as dit l'autre soir ! Mais je t'en veux aussi ! Tu as gâché tout mon dimanche à obnubiler mes pensées, à croire que j'avais rêvé, à chercher à savoir comment j'allais faire aujourd'hui ! Et j'ai passé deux heures à voir des filles te mater sous toutes les coutures. Tu crois que je dois le prendre comment ? En fait je sais même pas comment je dois le prendre. Oh mon dieu je suis jaloux ? Et pourquoi je serais jaloux ? Je sais même pas ce qu'on fait en fait ! Et tu embrasses divinement bien, oh mon dieu mais qu'est ce que je raconte ?

Les lèvres de Derek qui s'étaient amusées à passer le long de sa mâchoire et de son cou durant son monologue remontèrent jusqu'à ses lèvres et s'arrêtèrent sans l'embrasser récoltant un couinement de la part de Stiles.

- Et pour la deuxième partie de la soirée ?

- On fête la sélection de Jackson.

- Parce que vous êtes surs qu'il sera pris ?

- Ca se voit que tu connais pas Jackson ! _Se moqua gentiment le jeune homme._

Le prof grogna faisant encore plus sourire Stiles qui laissa ses mains descendre jusqu'à ses bras, et les remonta lentement jusqu'à son cou, l'entourant. Le fait que Derek grogne l'amusait beaucoup.

- Je te réserverai bien pour le petit déjeuner par contre. _Annonça Stiles en se mordant la lèvre._

- Tu as cours demain matin ?

- Non je n'ai cours que les mardi après-midi.

- Alors je te réserve pour la matinée.

Stiles gloussa et Derek l'embrassa de nouveau plus fortement, sa langue passant la barrière de ses lèvres pour lui donner un indice sur ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire demain. Le jeune homme commençait à perdre pieds. Derek embrassait trop bien pour justement son propre bien !

Ils finirent par se séparer, posant leur front l'un contre l'autre. Puis le brun se décala de lui et le reposa à terre, lui tendant un objet que l'autre reconnu tout de suite.

- Mon portable !

- Tu l'avais oublié sur la table, je me doutais bien que tu allais revenir.

- Han ! Tu as profité de moi en fait !

- Peut-être bien. _Répondit Derek en prenant son sac, décalant Stiles de la porte et l'ouvrant_. Bien sur je me suis permis d'ajouter mon numéro et mon adresse.

- Oh.

- Oui. Ah et pour le petit déjeuner. A neuf heures chez moi ?

Dans un dernier sourire, le prof l'embrassa et sortit de la pièce le laissant là la bouche ouverte en « o ».

Il finit par reprendre ses esprits et sortit de la pièce à son tour, regardant dans son répertoire de téléphone si « Derek » s'affichait bien et il l'y trouva avec son adresse.

Il avait bien dit neuf heures chez lui ? Il se mordit la lèvre un grand coup s'empêchant de gémir se disant qu'il était en train de se mettre dans un sacré pétrin en fréquentant son prof. Puis il se rappela qu'il allait être vraiment en retard pour voir les sélections.

Il se mit à courir en priant pour que la soirée et la nuit passe extrêmement vite. Il avait hâte d'être à demain !

**0ooo0ooo0**

- Tu devras faire plus d'exercices maintenant. Te lever plus tôt et pendant tes heures de libres t'entraîner plus durement et ne pas manger n'importe quoi…et puis aussi…

Isaac n'en revenait pas de tous les sacrifices que Lydia citait pour son petit ami.

- Ah et on ne fait plus rien de sexuel les vieilles de matchs et d'entrainements.

- QUOI ?

- C'est pour ton bien et tu le sais !

- Mais mais… Mais non ! Ca me fait du bien justement !

- Pitié ! On ne veut pas savoir ça ! _Cria Scott alors qu'il mangeait ses céréales tranquillement assit au comptoir avant d'aller travailler._

Isaac riait tandis que Jackson soupirait. Sa petite amie allait le rendre dingue avec ce programme de tyran. Erica passa près de lui et posa sa main dans le dos, dans un signe de compassion.

- T'inquiètes pas. Elle craquera si tu te promènes torse nu et que tu te colles à elle subtilement. _Lui chuchota la blonde dans l'oreille._

Cette phrase eut le don de faire sourire le joueur sélectionné et il coula un regard d'envie à sa petite amie. Petite amie qui était en train de lui lister le programme complet pour les semaines à venir quand Allison débarqua dans la pièce, ses sourcils froncés et les mains sur les hanches.

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle sans comprendre, mais voyant bien qu'elle était en colère. Ils l'a suivirent des yeux, la voyant se rapprocher de Scott, toujours la bouche pleine, lui mettant un doigt accusateur sous le nez.

- Scott McCall je ne suis pas votre bonne !

- Eh ? _Déglutit le jeune homme en avalant sa bouchée._

- Tu n'as pas fait la lessive de la semaine ! On est mardi ! Tu devais descendre le linge ce matin à la première heure ! Maintenant les machines vont êtres occupées !

- Eh mais c'est pas mon jour !

- On est mardi Scott. _Répéta Allison._ Le mardi c'est ton jour et tu le sais !

- Non non ! Avec Stiles on a échangé nos jours comme je bosse maintenant au cabinet vétérinaire le mardi matin j'ai pas le temps descendre avant de partir et de surveiller le linge ! On l'a noté sur le tableau !

Allison haussa un sourcil avant de se rendre derrière le comptoir, vérifiant le tableau des tâches ménagères accroché sur le mur du fond. Et effectivement, le mardi était maintenant le jour de lessive de Stiles.

- Tu te fais mener par le bout du nez McCall. _Se moqua Jackson._

- Jackson. _Le reprit immédiatement Lydia sous le rire de Scott_. Au fait. Personne n'a vu Stiles ?

Tout le monde se regarda, cherchant à savoir si l'un d'eux avait vu le jeune homme et ils se rendirent compte que non. Isaac alla même vérifier dans sa chambre et n'y trouva personne.

Où était donc passé leur ami ?

**0ooo0ooo0**

- C'est de l'abus de pouvoir.

- Hum hum

- Tu profites de ta position pour me faire faire ce que tu veux.

- Hum hum.

- Et moi étant un bon élève je me soumets à ta volonté.

- Hum hum.

- Ca veut dire que tous les profs sont comme toi ?

- Hum hum.

- Je vois. Donc si je vais voir le prof de français j'aurai le droit au même traitement ?

Sans s'y attendre – ou un peu quand même parce qu'il l'avait provoqué- Stiles se fit retourner sur le matelas et surplomber par un corps et deux orbes vertes qui le fixaient, un grondement sourd résonnant dans la poitrine.

- Non ? Ca ne te plairait pas de me voir fricoter avec un autre prof ?

- Non !

- Ouuu~ Monsieur Hale serait jaloux ?

Derek se renfrogna et se décala de lui, s'allongeant à ses côtés. Les sourcils de Stiles se froncèrent. L'autre n'allait quand même pas prendre tout ce qu'il disait à la lettre ? En plus lui, il avait juste dit tout ça pour s'amuser, il ne le pensait pas vraiment !

Décalant le drap le recouvrant, il se mit sur le côté et posa sa main sur le torse nu de son amant. Derek ne bougea pas d'un poil ni ne tressaillit au contact et Stiles fit la moue, déçu de ne pas lui faire d'effet.

C'était nouveau mais il avait envie de lui faire de l'effet, qu'il le désire encore plus. Et puis Derek lui avait assuré qu'il ne risquait rien avec cette histoire de règlement et qu'il n'avait pas à y penser et les deux n'en avaient pas reparlé. Non ils avaient profité de leur matinée autrement.

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait que leur relation ne devait être connue que par eux et Stiles n'avait pas cherché à contredire le brun. Lui ne voulait pas mettre ses amis au courant. Après tout pour le moment, il ne faisait que profiter des bons moments avec Derek.

« Leur relation » n'était même pas sure de durer puis il ne préférait pas se poser de questions, pour l'instant c'était simple et ça lui suffisait.

- Ne va pas voir le prof de français.

Choqué. Stiles était choqué. Il était sérieux là ? Il eut envie de rire mais se retint comme il put. A la place, il se tourna un peu plus vers lui et posa son menton sur ses mains contre son torse.

- Je n'irai pas voir le prof de français tu sais. Je disais ça pour rire.

- Hum.

- Derek ?

- Hum ?

- Tu es jaloux ? _Sourit de toutes ses dents Stiles._

- Non.

- Si tu l'es.

- Non.

- Oh je vois.

Le jeune homme se releva sous le regard curieux et un peu boudeur de Derek, se plaça à califourchon sur ses cuisses, posant ses mains de part et d'autres de sa tête. Il s'approcha lentement de son visage et scruta ses yeux, à la recherche de sa jalousie profonde qu'il ne voulait point avouer.

- Derek ?

- Hum ?

- Embrasse- moi.

Le brun se redressa un peu et déposa délicatement ses lèvres charnues sur les siennes, observant Stiles fermer les yeux sous la sensation. Il passa son bras dans son dos, posant sa main dans le creux des reins, cajolant la peau douce.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement au début puis passionnément, Derek retournant une nouvelle fois Stiles contre le matelas et s'installant plus confortablement entre ses jambes.

Se séparant des lèvres tentatrices pour reprendre une respiration normale, le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux et s'amusa à retracer de ses doigts les traits au coin des yeux de son professeur.

- Encore. _Chuchota t-il contre ses lèvres._

Derek bougea contre lui, réveillant leurs deux corps nus et tira un geignement de plaisir à son amant. Il le ré-embrassa, descendant une de ses mains plus bas, agrippant un peu fermement sa fesse, lui intimant de relever la jambe, tout en continuant de l'embrasser pour lui faire oublier ses pensées idiotes.

Jamais il ne lui avouerait de vive voix qu'il était jaloux, il préférait largement lui montrer.

Alors il commença des mouvements de bassins contraignant Stiles à s'abandonner de nouveau dans le plaisir charnel.

Il adorait les petits déjeuners comme cela et il était sur que ce n'était pas le dernier.

**0ooo0ooo0**

Elles étaient toutes les trois assises sur un des bancs dans la cour, attendant simplement leur prochaine heure de cours. Elles avaient décidé de prendre au moins un cours en commun, celui sur la psychologie. Ce n'était qu'une option en fait mais au moins elles étaient sures qu'aucun de leur copain ne chercherait à les accompagner !

Erica mordait sa paille de smoothie tandis que Lydia se limait les ongles et parlait nouvelle collection automne avec Allison.

Il faisait encore doux pour ce mois d'octobre, leur permettant ainsi de profiter du grand air et d'avoir une conversation entre elles en cet fin d'après-midi et puis elles pouvaient souffler un peu.

Un gémissement fit sursauter Allison qui se retourna vers son amie blonde qui s'acharnait de plus en plus sur sa paille.

- Erica ?

- Ah. Pardon les filles.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ? _Demanda Lydia perplexe._

- Je viens de voir l'entraineur de boxe et il a de ses abdos ! Bon ils ne valent pas ceux de Boyd mais regarder ne fait pas de mal.

- Tu as quand même gémis. _Relava Allison._

- Moi celui qui me rend dingue c'est le prof de français.

- Lydia ! _S'offusqua son amie brune_.

- Quoi ? Attends tu as vu comment il est taillé ? Et son petit sourire en coin ?

- Et Jackson alors ?

- Rooo Alli ! Regarder a toujours été permis et Jackson n'est pas obligé de savoir ce que je fais de mes yeux.

Erica pouffa à la réplique avant de se taire une nouvelle fois ses yeux suivant de loin le professeur de boxe qui repassait en chemin inverse.

- Il te rend si dingue que ça ?

- Ouais. Ca craint.

- Mais non Erica ! _La rassura la rousse_. Regarde moi avec le prof de français Aiden.

- Aiden ? _S'écrièrent ses deux amis._

- Bah oui.

- Tu appelles le prof de français par son prénom ?

- Oui.

- Eeeh ?

- Alli chérie tu devrais arrêter d'ouvrir aussi grand la bouche ça va te causer des rides. Et en quoi le fait que je l'appelle par son prénom est un choc ?

- Non mais c'est bizarre ! _S'exclama Erica en posant enfin son gobelet sur le banc._

- C'est sa demande le premier jour avec son sourire de charme. Ah lalala…Aiden…

- On a perdu Lydia je crois. Mais et toi Allison tu n'as pas un petit crush pour un des profs ?

- Non.

- Tu as répondu trop rapidement Alli. Crache le morceau de suite. _Menaça faussement la rousse revenue de son rêve éveillé._

- Non non y'a personne.

- Oh allez Alli ! Scott n'en saura rien ! Juste entre nous ! Entre filles !

- Le prof de math.

- Noooon ? Le vieux là ?

- Il est pas si vieux que ça hein !

- Oh il doit juste avoir l'âge de ton père.

- Quand même pas !?

- Si. Y'a même sa fille qui est en troisième année sur le campus. _Affirma Lydia._

- T'avais raison en fait Erica.

- De quoi ?

- Ca craint de fantasmer sur les profs !

Les trois filles partirent dans un fou rire sur la conclusion de leur amie et continuèrent de parler jusqu'à l'heure fatidique de reprise des cours.

Elles adoraient avoir une petite conversation sans prise de tête et surtout sans les garçons dans leurs pattes !

* * *

Chu chu


	5. Chapter 5 : Simple or Not ?

**Note : Et voici enfin le chapitre 5 ! Sinon j'espère que vous avez tous vu le nouvel épisode de Teenwolf ! *-* Personnellement, je l'ai adoré !**

**Je vous propose donc un moment mignon entre deux couples ! Un peu de Sterek et pis un moment Jackson/Lydia que je dédis à Lory ! ** ** Parce qu'elle les adore ! Et puis une discussion sérieuse quand même !**

**En espérant que ce chapitre plaira ! ****Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**University **

**Chapter Five : Simple or not ?**

Derek avait accepté de faire un tour en ville avec lui. Bien sur ils avaient fait attention à être le plus loin de l'université, c'est-à-dire à l'autre bout de la ville dans le second quartier commerçant.

Stiles se sentait plus que bien, c'était leur première sortie dehors, enfin en dehors des petits déjeuners, même si pour l'instant il n'y en avait eu que trois. Trois petits déjeuners les plus merveilleux du monde sauf qu'ils n'avaient jamais mangé ou bu un café.

Alors aujourd'hui il avait décidé d'emmener le brun, prendre un vrai petit-déjeuner. Une fois devant le café, Derek le regarda étonné et Stiles sourit, amusé par la situation.

- Quoi ?

- Un café ?

- Oui pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas que pour une fois on applique vraiment le fait de prendre un petit-déjeuner ?

Le brun grogna mais le suivit dans le café. Face à la carte il vit Stiles se lécher les lèvres et quand la serveuse vint prendre leur commande il n'en crut pas ses oreilles sur le nombre de plats qu'il commanda, entre les gaufres, pancakes et pâtisseries…

Mais où mettait-il tout ça ?

Personne n'osait commencer la conversation, enfin si Stiles parlait pour deux et cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout mais mon dieu, comment l'autre pouvait-il parler autant ? Posant son menton dans sa main, il l'écouta babiller jusqu'à ce que les différents plats arrivent et là il le vit se frotter les mains et commencer à engloutir le tout.

Il n'en revenait pas. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours. Il se mit à sourire attendrit par la réaction de Stiles mais quand ce dernier releva la tête vers lui il reprit un visage neutre et commença à lui aussi manger.

- Je peux te poser une question ? _Demanda Stiles._

- Oui. _Répondit Derek qui de toute manière savait qu'avec son accord ou non il lui demanderait, ça il l'avait comprit rapidement._

- Pourquoi tu es devenue prof de sciences ? Pas qu'être prof de sciences est dégradant mais tu as dû disséquer plein de corps ça veut dire durant tes études ? Fin je veux dire pas des corps humains hein ! T'es pas un tueur sanguinaire qui déchiquète les jeunes comme ça. Tu vas pas me tuer pour me disséquer et ensuite me présenter dans un cours hein ?

Il ne souvenait même plus qu'elle avait été la question de départ tellement le monologue de Stiles l'avait laissé pantois et étonné. Comment faisait-il pour se perdre à ce point dans ses pensées ? Etonné par tout ce discours, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était arrêté dans ses gestes et que sa main tenant la tasse de café était en l'air et n'attendait que lui.

Il s'en rendit compte quand il entendit son prénom et qu'il se rappela de sa présence ici : Stiles voulait prendre un petit déjeuner normal et discuter un peu. Apparemment, il n'avait pas la même version du « discuter ».

- Derek ?

- Hm ?

- Alors pourquoi tu es devenu prof ?

Ah oui. C'était ça la question première. Il se remit en mouvement et but une gorgée de sa tasse avant de finalement lui répondre.

- Pour mes parents.

- Ah ouais ? Pourquoi ?

- Mes parents sont morts lors de leurs recherches scientifiques dans un pays étranger.

- Oh désolé je ne savais pas. Ma mère aussi est morte quand j'étais petit. Il ne me reste que mon père. C'est le shérif de la ville où j'ai grandi.

Derek faillit s'étrangler avec son morceau de pancake et dieu que son pancake à la confiture de fraises était succulent et qu'en perdre une miette de cette manière était une offense.

Il voyait le fils du sheriff de la ville et en plus il savait que Stiles était de Beacon Hills, tout comme sa famille en fait mais il n'avait jamais fait le lien entre lui et le sheriff !

- Derek ? T'es tout rouge ça va ?

- Oui oui.

- Cool ! Dis Derek ?

- Hum ?

- Tu aimes le cinéma ?

- Oui.

Il le vit se mordre la lèvre et soupira gentiment. A quoi donc pouvait-il penser ? Ils finirent de manger en discutant de tout et de rien, enfin Stiles posait plein de questions et dans une aisance qu'il ne se connaissait pas il lui répondait à chaque fois.

Ils sortirent du restaurant, Derek ayant payé le tout sous le regard incompris de Stiles qui voulait payer sa propre part. Ils marchèrent quelques instants dans les rues, se frôlant les mains par intermittence sans jamais vraiment se tenir la main.

Le plus jeune était heureux, il avait passé un super petit-déjeuner avec le brun. Après avoir fait le tour des rues sans vraiment s'intéresser aux boutiques aux alentours, ils rentrèrent dans la voiture et cette fois-ci ce fut Stiles qui ne tint plus et coupa la parole à Derek.

- On rentre maint…

Il lui avait carrément sauté dessus dans sa belle voiture. En plus il n'avait pas pensé à lui demander comment un jeune prof pouvait se payer une aussi belle voiture qu'était sa camaro noire.

Leurs bouches se retrouvaient vivement sans se détacher, les mains du brun maintenaient Stiles par les hanches et le tout était agrémenté par des gémissements.

Ils se détachèrent seulement pour pouvoir respirer à nouveau.

- Stiles…

- Hmmm. _Gémit-il en se rapprochant une nouvelle fois des lèvres chaudes._

- Attends attends. Pas que j'en ai pas envie mais…

- Mais ?

- Si tu veux mon avis la grand-mère devant la voiture n'apprécierait pas de voir plus.

- EEEHHH ?

Il se retourna rapidement, se cognant contre le plafond de la voiture mais put voir la vieille dame, crispant ses mains sur son sac à main vert pomme. Lui souriant chaleureusement, Stiles lui fit coucou de la main, elle s'en offusqua et partit le plus vite possible.

- Tu viens de faire quoi là ?

- Je l'ai juste saluée ! _Pouffa le jeune homme_. Au moins elle n'a pas perdu sa journée, elle vient de voir deux beaux gosses se rouler la pelle de leur vie !

Derek pouffa comme à son habitude quand il était avec Stiles et déposa chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de le décaler sur son propre siège récoltant un geignement de contrariété.

- T'inquiètes pas je vais m'occuper de toi. Mais à la maison.

Le sourire charmeur du brun le fit sourire et il ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre fortement pour se retenir de lui sauter dessus. Après tout la matinée était loin d'être finie !

**0ooo0ooo0**

Plusieurs autres mardis avaient suivi ainsi. Stiles retrouvait le brun chez lui pour une séance toujours plus intéressante ou alors ils sortaient de temps en temps. La dernière fois ils avaient été au cinéma. Lui qui adorait le cinéma il ne se souvenait même pas ce que racontait le film, il avait été bien trop occupé à prendre soin des lèvres de Derek.

En plus, il avait trouvé une super excuse pour que ses amis ne se doute de rien, soit il travaillait au café soit il allait à la bibliothèque prétextant vouloir travailler seul.

Son secret était bien gardé même s'il commençait à avoir le besoin de le raconter à au moins quelqu'un. Peut-être pas à Scott qui de toute manière se sentira obligé d'en parler à Allison qui en parlera à Erica, qui elle en parlera à Lydia et Boyd et puis en fait tout le monde serait au courant.

Et ça il ne voulait pas, en tout cas pour le moment. Et puis après tout, il appréciait le côté relation cachée avec son prof. Il ne se faisait même plus de soucis pour le règlement, vu ce que Derek lui avait affirmé durant la première matinée malgré le fait que oui leur relation était loin d'être autorisée…Puis ils ne se roulaient pas des pelles devant tout le monde en pleine classe. Mais il aurait aimé comprendre le statut de leur relation actuellement ! Il ne savait même pas s'il pouvait le qualifier «d'amant » ou de « petit-ami ».

Pour lui, il sortait bel et bien avec le brun donc il était son petit-ami mais comment Derek le qualifiait lui ?

Face à ses pensées, il se mit à sourire et à divaguer. L'idée de lui assit sur le bureau de Derek dans la salle de classe et ce dernier l'embrassant, lui plaisait énormément.

- Stiles ?

-…

- Stiles !

- Heiin ?

- Tu rêvasses ? _Demanda Isaac qui venait d'arriver dans le café où il travaillait._

Le jeune homme châtain avait un sourire angélique mais Stiles savait qu'il fallait se méfier de lui. Alors il se mit à nettoyer énergiquement une des tasses, tentant de cacher ses rougeurs apparentes sur ses joues.

- Ca va ?

- Ouais ouais.

- T'es sur ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas. Tu trouves pas qu'elle brille assez cette tasse ? _Se moqua le châtain._

Ses yeux chocolat se baissèrent sur la pauvre tasse et dans un soupir la reposa sur l'étagère à côté des autres.

- Pourquoi es-tu là Isaac ? _Finit par demander Stiles._

- Pour prendre un capuccino et parler avec mon ami. _Répondit Isaac en souriant._

Sourire qui fit sourire à son tour Stiles. L'autre avait vraiment le don de rendre heureux sans raison. Il lui prépara son cappuccino, aimant grandement le fait que le café était plutôt calme en cette fin d'après-midi.

- Ca se passe bien avec Danny ?

- Oui. J'suis vraiment content de l'avoir rencontré, c'est un type bien.

- Toi tu es amoureux.

Le sourire d'Isaac se crispa et Stiles sentit qu'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Il se pencha sur le comptoir et tourna la tête sur le côté à la manière d'un enfant pour attendrir et rassurer son ami, s'excusant de la maladresse qu'il venait de commettre.

- Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû…

- T'inquiètes pas, tu as rien dit de mal. Juste que je sais pas…

- Tu ne sais pas quoi ? Je suis là pour toi Isaac, tu le sais ça. On est tous là pour toi, si ça va pas.

- Non non c'est pas ça. Tout se passe bien.

- Alors qu'est ce qui te donne du chagrin ?

- L'amour. _Finit par soupirer le jeune homme._

- Oh.

- Hm.

- Comment ça ?

- Je suis amoureux de Danny voilà le problème.

- Ah. Parce que s'en est un ?

- Oui ! Je veux pas m'attacher comme ça si lui ne m'aime pas. Ca fait que quelques semaines Stiles…J'ai l'impression que je peux plus vivre sans lui…C'est horrible…je suis trop fragile…

- Eeeeh. Mais non.

Il fit le tour du comptoir et ne put s'empêcher de prendre Isaac dans ses bras.

- Ecoute. Tu sais quoi ?

- Oui ?

- Termine ton capuccino. Je te l'offre c'est cadeau ! Et tu vas voir Danny. Tu parles avec lui et tu mets tes sentiments à plat. Je suis sur qu'il t'aime. Ca se voit ! Et puis, c'était un coup de foudre entre vous deux non ? Crois-moi ! Parle-lui et ça ira mieux !

- Tu as raison.

- Je sais. Je suis un Dieu que veux-tu !

La phrase fit rire Isaac qui resta encore quelques instants et finit par se séparer de lui et partir presque en courant du café sous le petit rire de Stiles.

Il se remit derrière le comptoir, reprit machinalement une tasse et un torchon et se mit à l'essuyer repensant au problème d'Isaac. Etre amoureux.

Est-ce qu'il était amoureux de Derek ? Aussi vite ? Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, cherchant une réponse au fond de lui, repensant à tous les moments avec le brun.

Rouvrant brusquement, les yeux, il posa la tasse et le torchon sur le comptoir, un « merde » s'échappant de ses lèvres.

Il fallait qu'il parle à la seule qui pourrait garder son secret et l'aider : Lydia.

**0ooo0ooo0**

Son plan avait marché comme sur des roulettes. Il était rentré de l'entrainement, avait pris sa douche et était sorti de la salle de bain avec seulement une serviette sur les hanches, laissant encore quelques gouttelettes d'eau couler sur son corps.

Il passa sa main dans ses mèches mouillées et se rendit dans la cuisine. Il lui restait peu de temps pour faire ce qu'il avait en tête. Il sortit les fraises du frigidaire, fruit préféré de sa petite amie et sortit la bonne bouteille de vin rouge qu'il avait acheté la veille, la débouchant pour laisser le vin décanter.

Il sortit deux verres à vin du placard et installa le tout bien en évidence sur le comptoir et retourna dans sa chambre pour enfiler un boxer, un jean slim et une chemise blanche. Et il revint dans le salon le tout pile poil avant que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre laissant Lydia apparaître.

- Qu'est ce que tu mijotes Jackson ? _Demanda cette dernière en posant ses affaires sur le canapé._

- Rien. Je voulais seulement te faire plaisir.

Suspicieuse, elle s'avança mais prit tout de même le verre de vin que lui tendait Jackson. Elle but une première gorgée en fermant les yeux, savourant la texture douce du vin. Jackson savait vraiment choisir.

Lydia finit par rouvrir les yeux et tomba sur son petit ami lui tendant une fraise. Elle ouvrit la bouche et attrapa la fraise entre ses lèvres, frôlant les doigts de Jackson.

La jolie rousse avait très bien compris le plan « crapuleux » de son fourbe de petit ami, et elle aimait bien jouer, alors elle allait le laisser la séduire, jusqu'au bout.

Un sourire espiègle apparut sur son visage et Jackson crut qu'il avait gagné la partie, alors il sourit à son tour et attrapa une nouvelle fraise pour la tendre à la jeune femme. Cette fois-ci Lydia l'a pris entre ses doigts et croqua le fruit avant de s'approcher du blond qui avait les yeux fixés sur ses lèvres.

Elle reposa le morceau de fraise entamée dans la barquette et pas à pas se colla à Jackson, passant ses bras derrière sa nuque.

- Donc le vin est les fraises c'est pour ?

- Pour toi.

- Oh je vois. Et qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ceci ?

- Parce que tu es la plus belle femme que je connaisse.

- Ca je le savais déjà. Sinon ?

- Que tu es parfaite en tout point. _Enonça Jackson._

- Hum hum.

- Que tu es intelligente.

Tout en continuant d'énumérer les qualités de sa jolie rousse, il posait ses mains une à une sur ses hanches et remontait frôler la peau.

- Jackson ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'ai connu plus entreprenant que ça.

Le ton de Lydia était joueur et Jackson lui sourit avant de la soulever brusquement par les fesses, lui faisant nouer ses jambes autour de son bassin.

- Là c'est mieux ? _Chuchota t-il contre ses lèvres._

- Ca peut aller.

Vexé dans son orgueil le blond lui agrippa les fesses et la colla vraiment contre son torse, sentant ses seins se presser contre lui. Il la fixa un instant avant de descendre vers ses lèvres et de les embrasser avec volupté. Ses lèvres descendirent sur sa mâchoire et puis son cou, ne faisant qu'attiser l'envie de sa petite amie.

Parce qu'il le savait que Lydia aimait jouer mais il adorait la sentir envieuse dans ses bras, le désirant encore plus qu'elle ne voudrait l'admettre.

Continuant de l'embrasser, il jugea préférable d'aller dans sa chambre. Déjà qu'ils avaient de la chance que tout le monde soit de sortie !

Une fois la porte de la chambre passée, il la plaqua contre le matelas, repartant à l'assaut de ses lèvres et ses mains, elles déjà en train de défaire le chemiser.

Chemisier qui se laissa faire avec grand plaisir et atterrit par terre. Les mains de Lydia, elles s'accrochaient dans les mèches blondes de son petit ami, basculant encore plus sa tête en arrière.

Elle adorait fixer des limites à son homme, ça le rendait encore plus…tellement plus sexy ! Surtout qu'un Jackson contrarié signifiait un maximum de plaisir. Et puis là, il avait réussi à tenir un peu plus de quatre semaines. Un petit gémissement passa la barrière de ses lèvres en sentant une bouche taquine près d'un de ses seins et une main se faufiler derrière son dos pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il embrassa, marqua la peau de Lydia au niveau de sa poitrine, se félicitant à chaque gémissement de la belle rousse, qui remontait de plus en plus ses jambes contre son blondinet de petit ami.

Jackson s'aventura alors un peu plus bas, vers son nombril et bas du ventre qu'il suçota, laissant une belle marque rouge qui ferait surement rager Lydia plus tard mais pour le moment il était fier de lui. Il lui descendit sa jupe courte, la faisant glisser sur ses jambes douces qu'il caressait en même temps.

Il se releva quelques secondes, le temps pour lui de retirer sa chemise blanche et son pantalon, gardant son boxer pour le moment. Lydia se mordit rageusement les lèvres, en observant les muscles de son amant se tendre alors qu'il retirait son jean.

Il se recoucha aussi vite sur elle, s'attaquant à son cou tandis qu'une de ses mains descendait caresser ses seins, parfois doucement parfois fermement, adorant entendre Lydia gémir dans son oreille.

Il savait très bien que parfois elle en faisait plus pour le faire enrager, pour qu'il lui donne plus. Un des doigts passa la couture du sous vêtement, allant cajoler la peau fine, s'aventurant plus bas dans l'anatomie de la jeune femme.

Jackson s'en délecta plusieurs minutes, sentant les ongles de la jeune femme s'enfoncer dans ses épaules. Il la connaissait par cœur et il savait que Lydia était à deux doigts de craquer.

Il retira les derniers vêtements leur faisant obstacle et s'allongea plus confortablement contre elle, lui écartant les jambes.

Alors qu'il l'embrassait et qu'il s'insinuait en elle, il entendit un drôle de bruit venant du salon et se décala légèrement de sa rousse.

- Jackson ! _S'indigna Lydia._

- J'ai entendu du bruit dans le salon.

- Mais non y'a rien. Continue.

Le jeune blond regarda une nouvelle fois la porte, puis une fois qu'il fut sur de ne plus rien entendre, se retourna vers sa compagne en souriant, commençant des mouvements amples. Lydia était tellement belle quand elle était prise dans le plaisir.

**0ooo0ooo0**

Choqué. Une nouvelle fois il avait réussi à être choqué ! Pourtant rien ne pouvait le choquer en temps normal ! Il avait tellement de self-control en lui ! Il avait tellement eu des hypothèses sur tout et n'importe quoi en étant jeune ! Alors commence se fait-il que depuis qu'il était à l'université, trop de choses le choquaient.

La première étant bien sur de coucher avec son prof de science.

Et la deuxième était d'avoir vu sa meilleure amie, sa presque sœur, Lydia Martin en plein acte avec son copain.

D'ailleurs il devait se l'avouer, Jackson avait de magnifiques fesses ! Non. Il secoua la tête ! Il devait effacer ces images de son esprit pour toujours !

Il reprit ses clés sur le buffet et sorti : il avait vraiment besoin de prendre l'air.

* * *

Chu chu !


	6. Chapter 6 : Headache and Surprise

**Note : Coucou à tous ! Me voici avec le chapitre 6 ! Alors dans ce chapitre…une prise de conscience ! Et puis des moments de couples parce qu'en fait je voulais garder un moment particulier pour le prochain chapitre (vous comprendrez en lisant le Sterek !) Je m'excuse aussi pour ce petit chapitre mais c'était nécessaire pour le découpage !**

**Je voulais aussi encore vous remercier de suivre cette fic ! Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir ! Toutes vos reviews et vos follows... Waaa ! Thanks ! J'espère également avoir répondu à chacune de vos reviews si ce n'est pas le cas signalez-le mot j'y remédierai car toute review mérite une réponse !**

**Sinon j'espère (jespère trop de choses moi !) que vous avez vu l'épisode 2 de TeenWolf ! J'ai bien ri en le voyant ! Et pis bon…j'suis une fana de Stiles, Derek et Peter…donc je suis pas objective à 100% vous l'aurez compris…Bref bref ! Je vous laisse lire !**

**En espérant que ce chapitre plaira ! ****Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**University **

**Chapter Six : Headache and Surprise**

_Il reprit ses clés sur le buffet et sorti : il avait vraiment besoin de prendre l'air._

Il eut envie d'envoyer un message à Scott pour lui demander de le rejoindre manger un morceau mais il venait de se rappeler que son ami était de garde au cabinet vétérinaire. Il soupira et regarda sa montre, presque vingt heures. Il avait envie d'aller chez Derek mais d'abord il devait régler son problème : à savoir : qu'est ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour Derek ?

Las, de se triturer autant les méninges pour l'instant, il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et décida de partir manger seul avant de rentrer, le temps de laisser Lydia et Jackson faire leur petite affaire.

Rien que d'y repenser, il frissonna, il devait vraiment effacer ces images de son esprit !

Marchant vite, il arrive trop rapidement à son gout vers le centre ville. Il n'avait pas vraiment décidé ce qu'il pourrait manger. Il en avait marre d'être indécis en ce moment ! Tout ça pour de la nourriture.

Enfin peut-être pas que pour de la nourriture. Il s'arrêta devant le premier snack, l'un de ses préférés en plus depuis qu'il était ici. Allez un bon burger et des frites ça remontent le moral à n'importe qui alors pourquoi pas lui ?! Il pénétra dans le restaurant, se frottant les mains en sentant la bonne odeur de viande grillée.

Enfin de compte il avait une faim de loup ! Il commença à s'installer à une table et se saisit de la carte du menu. Il commanda rapidement et pour patienter il fit pianoter ses doigts sur la table et laissa son regard vagabonder près de la porte d'entrée, observant les gens qui allaient et venaient ses pensées divaguant.

Sa tête tournait à quasiment mille à l'heure, l'équivalent d'une course de voitures dans la saga Fast And Furious en fait.

Amoureux ou pas Amoureux ?

Pourquoi devrait-il être amoureux après tout ? Il n'avait rien promis à Derek et lui non plus ne lui avait rien promis alors pourquoi se prenait-il autant la tête ?

Et puis pourquoi là il voyait les yeux de Derek, ses beaux yeux verts ? La sensation était si intense qu'il en frissonna. Et plus il y pensait plus des images affluaient devant lui. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu à la rentrée, le premier soir dans le bar, où ils n'avaient pas vraiment connaissance ou alors connaissance en profondeur.

Ses joues se mirent à rougir rien qu'à ce souvenir et le touché des mains de Derek sur sa peau. Leur relation avait évolué au fil des semaines, donc c'était légitime de tomber amoureux non ?

Fatigué de se poser des questions, ses mains tapotèrent de plus en plus fort sur la table quand soudain, ceux-ci arrêtent nets leur action. Derek Hale se tenait là, une jolie jeune fille accrochée à son bras qui devait avoir le même âge que Stiles.

Non. Ce n'était pas possible !

Pas Derek. Oh et puis à quoi il s'attendait ? Après tout il n'était qu'un nouvel élève comme un autre et ne devait pas avoir été le premier à passer dans le lit de son professeur ! N'empêche que ça lui faisait drôlement mal au cœur. Mis devant un fait accompli pareil, il ne pouvait que comprendre qu'il était tombé amoureux de son prof…en presque trois mois et deux semaines.

Là. Il battait tous les records du monde.

En plus, l'autre abruti venait de lui couper l'appétit. Il laissa quelques billets sur la table pour quand même payer la préparation de sa commande et se leva, attrapant son blouson resté sur la banquette en cuir rouge. Il tenta de se frayer un chemin pour ne pas être vu des deux tourtereaux et au moment où il croyait s'en sortir, il entendit cette voix.

Cette voix qui le perdait à chaque fois et qui aurait sa perte un jour de toute manière.

- Stiles ?

Bien décidé à ne pas répondre, il remit son blouson sur ses épaules et continua à avancer, sortant du restaurant. Pas question de se montrer face à Derek après s'être rendu compte de ses sentiments !

Pourtant, une main l'attrapa par le poignet et le fit se retourner. La tête vissée vers le sol, il reconnaissait très bien les jambes musclées de Derek dans un pantalon qu'il le mettait trop en valeur à son goût. Il se mordit la lèvre d'être tenté de se jeter à son cou et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

- Stiles ?

-…

Il put entendre le brun grogner. Ca aussi c'était vraiment semblable à Derek, le grognement. Il l'utilisait dès que quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas. Et surtout Stiles l'avait compris, quand le brun ne savait pas s'exprimer avec des mots.

- Stiles ? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne veux pas me regarder ?

- Parce que.

- Je vois.

Pensant que Derek allait enfin abandonner et le laisser partir sans poser de questions, il sentit le soulagement prendre part de tout son corps ainsi qu'une once de tristesse que l'autre n'insiste pas plus que cela. Cependant, la main du brun se faufila sous son menton et lui fit relever la tête vers lui.

Il essaya de détourner les yeux mais la seule chose qu'il réussit à faire fut de tirer un nouveau grognement de son amant, ou ex-amant, après tout il ne savait plus.

- Derek ? _Appela une jeune femme._

Le regard de Stiles se releva pour les passer sur la jeune femme. Elle était plutôt jolie avec ses longs cheveux bruns, ses yeux chocolat et son corps svelte. Elle portait un simple jean noir et elle aussi une veste en cuir marron, surement un cadeau du brun, pensa t-il. Se sentant observer à son tour, les yeux de Stiles se détournèrent pour faire face à ceux de Derek.

- Oh. Je crois que j'ai compris. _Finit par dire celui-ci_. Cora, viens voir.

- Derek, j'ai pas que ça à faire !

- Cora ! _Grogna le brun sous l'œil incompris de Stiles_. Viens, je souhaite te présenter.

- ça va ça va.

La jeune femme s'avança et prit une pose, la main sur la hanche, les sourcils froncés, le tout signifiant bien qu'elle n'avait pas le temps pour des présentations.

- Stiles. Je te présente Cora ma petite sœur. Cora, voici Stiles, mon petit ami.

S'il avait cru entendre Derek dire ça un jour « petit ami ». Il était donc bien son petit ami. Il ne l'avait jamais dit avant. En même temps c'était normal, il ne l'avait jamais présenté à quelqu'un. En fait personne ne savait qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

Son cœur tambourinait de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine, un sentiment de chaleur l'envahissant de plus en plus face à ces mots.

Ah et en plus de ça. Maintenant il se sentait idiot. Mais alors vraiment idiot. Sa sœur c'était tout simplement sa sœur !

Soulagé ou pas, en vu du regard foudroyant que lui lançait la jeune femme, il ne sut quoi dire et Derek en profita pour se pencher en avant et lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille.

- Arrête de penser à cent à l'heure. Ok ?

Ce « ok » là n'avait pas besoin d'une confirmation de sa part, pourtant il se mit à hocher la tête, signifiant qu'il avait bien compris. Enfin il croyait avoir compris la situation.

Ouais en gros, il était un idiot jaloux amoureux. Voilà, trois petits mots qui résumaient la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Une nouvelle fois, il croisa les yeux verts de Derek et dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas lui sauter dessus là en pleine rue commerçante, et de surcroit devant sa sœur.

- Pitié. Faites quelques chose là, prenez une chambre je sais pas moi !

Ah bah en fait ça se voyait qu'il le voulait. Il se mit à sourire puis ne tint plus et se mit à rire sous le regard plus que curieux de Derek.

Puis il finit par se calmer et se rapprocha du brun.

- Ta sœur a peut-être raison.

- Quoi ?

- Mais pour l'instant j'ai faim.

Il lui prit la main et retourna comme si de rien n'était dans le restaurant, un Derek totalement perdu, une sœur qui avait l'air d'un animal enragé pas aimable, mais ça lui convenait très bien, il était rassuré quelque part.

**0ooo0ooo0**

Il ferma à double tour la dernière porte du cabinet, éreinté par sa soirée. Il était vingt et une heure trente et il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Voilà trois mois qu'ils étaient tous à l'université et que chacun jonglait entre les cours, les devoirs et le travail pour payer le loyer et la nourriture mais il n'aurait renoncé à tout cela pour rien au monde !

Se dirigeant vers sa moto, Scott McCall jeta un dernier regard vers le cabinet vérifiant qu'il avait tout bien fermé comme il faut. Voyant que tout était bon, il mit son casque et enjamba sa magnifique moto. Il en était fier de celle là.

Il se l'était payée l'été de sa dix septième année et depuis elle marchait à merveille, bien sur il avait dû bricoler ou la réparer par ci par là mais pour l'instant elle ne l'avait jamais lâché.

Bon ce n'était pas tout mais à s'extasier autant il ne pourrait pas aller voir Allison à son travail. Elle finissait dans une petite demi-heure et s'il partait maintenant, il serait là pour les quinze dernières minutes et il pourrait accomplir ce qu'il avait en tête.

Il démarra et roula jusqu'au lieu de travail de sa petite amie. Une fois arrivé, il décida de lui faire la surprise et quand il entra dans le club de tir à l'arc, il se fit le plus petit possible tout en la cherchant. Il salua tout de même deux de ses collègues qui travaillaient avec elle ce soir.

- Salut Bruce.

- Hey Scott ! Tu viens voir Allison ?

- Yep ! Tu ne sais pas où je pourrais la trouver par hasard ?

- Tu la trouveras en bas, elle range la dernière salle.

- Merci Bruce !

L'homme hocha la tête et continua ce qu'il était en train de faire. Heureusement que ses collègues étaient sympas et le laissaient entrer dans le club ! Il descendit quelques marches et tomba sur le long couloir vitré. Il finit par apercevoir sa petite amie qui en fait au lieu de ranger, lançait encore quelques flèches.

Doucement, il se rapprocha, loin de lui l'idée de vouloir prendre une flèche en pleine tête en la surprenant. Il attendit qu'elle repose son arc pour toquer contre la surface vitrée.

Sursautant elle se retourna et sourit en reconnaissant son brun. Il entra dans la pièce et vint l'embrasser tendrement.

- Que fais –tu là Scott ?

- Bruce m'a laissé descendre du coup je voulais t'aider à ranger.

- Hm.

- Tu ne me crois pas ?

- Ca dépend. Tu comptes m'aider en faisant quoi ?

Scott eut un franc sourire à son tour et s'avança plus près vers la brune, passant un bras autour de sa taille pour la coller contre lui. Il la bascula en arrière pendant que son autre main se posait autour de ses épaules pour la maintenir. Dans un réflexe Allison s'accrocha à ses bras et le regarda étonnée parce qu'il venait de faire.

- Scott ?

Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas et combla l'espace entre leurs deux visages en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surprise, Allison ne participa pas tout de suite au baiser mais se laissa finalement aller, passant une de ses mains dans les mèches de son copain pour approfondir leur échange.

Scott finit par la relâcher et la redressa, la gardant encore un peu contre lui pour profiter de ce moment.

- Waa. _S'exclama Allison remise de ses émotions._

- Et encore tu n'as pas vu la suite.

- La suite je la connais Scott McCall.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. Et elle ne va pas m'aider à ranger plus vite.

- Hum ça c'est ce que tu penses.

- Oh ? Aurais-tu décidé de me surprendre ce soir ? _S'amusa la brune en se détachant de lui et finissant de ranger les différents arcs et flèches._

- Peut-être bien.

- Ooh mais qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon petit ami ?

- Allison !

- Ok ok. Je range tout ça. Attends moi là-haut j'en ai pour cinq minutes.

Scott acquiesça et repartit l'attendre en haut. Ce soir il voulait l'étonner et il allait réussir. Ce soir il emmènerait danser Allison Argent.

**0ooo0ooo0**

Erica versa sa préparation dans deux verres à cocktail. Elle servit un verre au jeune homme assis devant elle au comptoir et prit dans ses mains pour trinquer.

Chacun des deux burent une gorgée de la boisson, se délectant du goût sucré en arrière.

- Alors qu'est qu'un beau jeune homme comme vous fait à cette heure-ci dans un bar ?

- J'attends la femme de mes rêves.

- Oh vraiment ?

- Hum hum.

- Et comment est-elle ?

- C'est une jolie blonde avec de belles courbes. Elle a de longs cheveux ondulés qui lui donne cet air charmant.

- Intéressant quoi d'autres ?

- Elle est franche et ne perd jamais son temps. Quand elle est énervée, son nez se fronce et elle pose toujours ses mains sur ses hanches quoiqu'il arrive. Elle est très habile de ses mains et elle adore passer du temps dans la salle de bain pour se faire belle.

- Vous en avez de la chance alors !

- Je suis très chanceux oui de l'avoir à mes côtés. Et vous ?

- Hum. Mon homme c'est l'homme idéal. Il est grand, beau et musclé. Très musclé mais il n'aime pas le montrer ce qui est bien dommage. La plupart du temps il ne parle pas beaucoup sauf quand il connait très bien les gens, ça devient un bavard mais ça personne ne le sait vraiment.

- Et vous l'aimez ?

- Totalement. Il me rend heureuse et puis malgré ses airs de brute, c'est en vérité un véritable nounours fondant comme de la guimauve !

- Eeeh ! Je suis pas un nounours à la guimauve !

- Boyd !

- Je suis pas un nounours. _Répéta le jeune homme vexé._

- Mais tu viens de casser tout le jeu là !

- Je ne suis définitivement pas un nounours.

- Si tu en es un. _Affirma Erica en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches ce qui fit rire Boyd_. Pourquoi tu ris ?

- Tu es en colère.

- Non. _Répliqua aussitôt la blonde avant de voir qu'elle avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches tout comme l'avait décrit son petit ami au début._

- Erica ?

- Quoi ?

- C'est le nom de la femme de ma vie.

La blonde ne put s'empêcher de faire le tour du comptoir et de rejoindre son « nounours », se plaçant face à lui et posant ses mains sur ses joues.

- Ca tombe bien, le nom de mon homme idéal c'est Boyd. _Dit-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser._

* * *

Chu chu


	7. Chapter 7 : Hot and Revelation

**Note : ****Salut à tous ! Alors déjà j'espère que tout le monde a eu mes excuses pour les réponses tardives aux reviews ! Merciii encore pour toutes vos reviews ! *-* **

**J'en suis toujours désolée mais je me suis rendue à la Japan Expo le vendredi et dimanche ! Plein d'achats à la clé et pis des découvertes Teen Wolf sur certains stands ! =)**

**Et désolé pour mon retard de ce soir…Today j'ai travaillé et pour rajouter une couche il y a eu le feu dans mon immeuble…avec débarquement des pompiers deux fois…donc bon.. je vous épargne un peu les détails ^^**

**Comme d'habitude j'espère que vous avez vu ce merveilleux épisode de Teen Wolf ! Très drôle ! Je ne vous spolierai si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu mais il est super ! Peter et ses répliques c'est une histoire d'amour ! Et puis Stiles… ça restera mon chouchou ! **

**Fin bref je m'étale je m'étale ! Voici donc le chapitre 7 ! Alors attention le rating M s'applique à ce chapitre, il s'agit donc d'un lemon et assez chaud en plus (enfin je crois)… Donc si vous ne souhaitez pas le lire passez donc jusqu'aux deux dernières parties et ne lisez que la dernière phrase de la première !**

**En espérant que ce chapitre plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**University **

**Chapter Seven : Hot and Revelation**

- Hmpf. Derek.

- Quoi ? Tu voulais qu'on prenne une chambre non ?

- Hm hm.

Derek n'arrêtait pas de partir à l'assaut de ses lèvres, l'embrassant langoureusement, passionnément et parfois rageusement, le collant près de son corps, le laissant sentir son envie.

Oui bon, c'est vrai qu'il avait dit qu'il aurait besoin d'une chambre, mais il ne pensait pas que le brun lui sauterait dessus aussitôt qu'ils auraient franchi la porte de l'appartement de ce dernier !

Il senti son blouson le quitter et tomber à terre alors que la bouche de Derek se contentait d'aspirer le moindre grain de peau de son cou, remontant quelque fois sur sa mâchoire.

Oh god.

Ce mec allait le rendre encore plus dingue qu'il ne l'était déjà ! En plus ce soir il avait envie de faire une chose, une chose qui le taraudait depuis le début en fait. Il s'empressa alors de défaire les boutons de la chemise de Derek, arrachant quasiment les deux derniers, faisant sourire le brun durant son baiser.

Maintenant il s'attaquait à la ceinture de son amant, la défaisant dans un mouvement habile, le faisant sourire lui-même totalement fier de sa rapidité.

Derek gloussa, surprenant son amant qui se décala de lui et le regarda étonné.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as gloussé.

- Non.

- Si. _Dit-il en l'embrassant dans le creux du cou faisant gémir le brun._

Amusé et confiant, Stiles le poussa vers le canapé l'obligeant à s'asseoir, il réussit à lui retirer son pantalon et son boxer, retirant les chaussettes et les chaussures en même temps balançant le tout au loin dans la pièce. Il lui écarta les jambes et se mit à genoux, attendant que Derek baisse le regard.

- Stiles qu'est ce…

Il ne put finir sa phrase quand il vit le regard lubrique que lui lançait son compagnon tout en se léchant les lèvres dans une lenteur calculée. Il le vit se baisser, et commencer à mordiller ses cuisses, prendre la peau entre ses dents, la suçoter, la mordre un grand coup au dernier moment, récoltant une plainte rauque.

Puis, il lécha, doucement et tendrement la plaie qu'il venait de faire. Il continua comme cela pendant plusieurs minutes sur la même cuisse, remontant à chaque fois, plus près de l'aine sans jamais toucher au membre érigé de Derek.

Non il préférait le faire patienter.

- Stiles. _Grogna ce dernier._

Ne se préoccupant même pas de la plainte, il se permit de faire subir la même chose à la deuxième cuisse, mais cette fois-ci en redescendant vers le genou. Il apposait ses marques, admirant le sang s'accumuler dans chaque zone qu'il avait mordu et aspirer.

Les mains du brun qui jusque là s'étaient accrochées au canapé comme elles le pouvaient, se placèrent d'elles-mêmes sur la chevelure de son compagnon. Compagnon qui n'accédait pas à sa requête et qui prenait un malin plaisir à jouer avec ses nerfs.

Il grogna une nouvelle fois, dirigeant sa tête vers son sexe. Stiles releva alors la tête, observant son amant respirer longuement, son ventre se soulever en vu de cette respiration irrégulière. Il adorait ça. Il sentit une pression sur son crâne et sourit.

Les choses sérieuses pouvaient commencer.

Il se mit à souffler sur toute la longueur du sexe, et redescendit en déposant des baisers dessus. La peau était brûlante, il sentait le sang affluer dans toute cette partie. Il finit par prendre le gland en bouche, jouant avec. L'entourant tantôt de sa langue tantôt juste de ses lèvres.

La pression des mains de Derek dans ses cheveux se fit de plus en plus ressentir, alors il commença à prendre un peu plus en bouche son sexe, glissant ses lèvres dessus. Et il se mit à faire quelques mouvements, délaissant parfois son membre avant de le reprendre en bouche allant encore plus loin que la fois précédente.

Sa langue taquinant la veine gonflée, ses lèvres glissant parfaitement, il était en train de rendre totalement fou Derek et cela l'excitait. Ses mains vinrent s'ajouter à la partie, lui faisant écarter les cuisses.

Derek gémissait et grognait en même temps ce qui accroissait l'envie de Stiles. Il finit par prendre entièrement son sexe en bouche, augmentant la vitesse des vas et viens, le brun lui indiquant l'allure à avoir.

Plus il augmentait la cadence, plus les bruits de succions obscènes les obsédaient tout les deux. Le corps de Derek était en feu, la langue et la bouche de Stiles faisaient des merveilles et il se sentait venir. Il essaya de faire reculer son amant mais ce dernier était bien décidé à finir ce qu'il avait commencé et le brun ne pouvait que gémir de plaisir.

Stiles, le sentait, il allait venir alors que lui-même se sentait à l'étroit dans son pantalon, mais qu'importe pour le moment il avait autre chose sur le feu.

Il laissa le membre de Derek et mit à donner des coups de langues, s'attardant plus sur le gland, le suçotant comme s'il avait une sucette en bouche. Il récoltait les quelques gouttes perlant, se délectant de plus en plus et sans que le brun comprenne ce qu'il se passait ou qu'il ait eu le tems de dire quoique ce soit, il le reprit en bouche jusqu'au bout reprenant un rythme encore plus rapide, voulant à tout prix faire venir Derek.

Ce dernier ne put se retenir plus longtemps et jouit dans la bouche de son amant avant de laisser retomber tout son corps contre le dossier du canapé, de lâcher la tête de Stiles et de reprendre une respiration calme.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Stiles, remonter. Ce dernier déposant des baisers sur son torse, arrivant près de son cou qu'il se mit à littéralement dévorer. Derek s'allongea alors sur le canapé, l'entrainant entre ses jambes sans jamais rompre le contact.

Il releva la tête avec un grand sourire, s'approchant des lèvres charnues de son beau brun. Il l'embrassa tandis que ses mains passèrent autour de sa nuque, Derek suivant le mouvement pour entrelacer leurs doigts ensemble, accordant plus de sensualité à ce baiser.

Ils se séparèrent, Stiles soufflant et cachant sa tête dans le cou de son amant, tout en continuant les frottements de son bassin.

- Stiles ?

- Derek…

- Oui ?

- Ai chaud. Ai trop de vêtements. Ai faim. Ai envie de toi. Ai envie de t'embrasser. Ai envie de te sentir. Ai…

Il fut coupé par deux lèvres chaudes sur les siennes qui ne tinrent plus face à son discours. Les mains du brun remontèrent le long de son dos, prenant le tissu entre ses doigts en même temps et lui retirant.

Ils durent se séparer pour faire passer le teeshirt et Stiles geint contrarié de quitter les lèvres charnues et douces.

- Tu es gourmand ce soir.

- Très.

Derek eut un petit rire mais ne perdit pas pour autant son temps, lui enlevant le reste de ses affaires et les laissant retomber sur le sol. Il se remit sur le dos, profitant des balancements et des frottements de Stiles qui le chevauchait. Il sentait le plaisir s'insinuer dans ses veines, parcourir son corps au fur et à mesure des mouvements.

Autant dire qu'il planait totalement, les endorphines se libéraient. Il appuya ses mains sur les cuisses blanches de son amant accentuant les balancements, leurs deux érections se touchant et affectant tous leurs sens.

Derek se remit en position assise et aspira un des tétons de Stiles entre ses lèvres, lui faisant crier un gémissement de surprise, avant de sentir les mains de son amant s'accrocher à son tour dans ses cheveux.

Sa langue abusa de la chair pendant plusieurs minutes, la rougissant et la chauffant, provocant la patience de Stiles.

- Derek…

- Hum ?

- Haan…Plus…

- Plus quoi ? _Demanda le brun sur un ton enjoué._

- Plus…tout !

La réponse du jeune homme le fit rire, et il se remit à sucer plus fortement la chair déjà bien rougie.

- Derek…haaan…en ai un deuxième…

Ce dernier sourit contre son torse et releva la tête pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je sais. _Répondit-il en prenant entre ses dents le second téton._

Un gémissement plutôt rauque sortit de la bouche de Stiles, ses mains se crispant par intermittence sur son cuir chevelu. Derek était un démon de la luxure et il allait le consumer en moins de temps qu'il n'aurait cru. Il se sentait tirailler entre le plaisir et la douleur. Derek était en train de le mordre à vif et il ne s'arrêtait pas de gémir.

Quelque part, gémir autant le mettait mal à l'aise mais il n'arrivait pas à faire autrement avec un beau brun qui le croquait entièrement. Ce dernier le relâcha enfin et se mit à déposer ses lèvres un peu partout sur son torse remontant jusqu'à l'arête de sa mâchoire où il laissa sa langue le parcourir. Celle-ci s'infiltra entre les lèvres entrouverte et rejoignit sa comparse, s'amusant un instant.

Stiles geint dans le baiser, cherchant à avoir le contrôle de cet échange enflammé. Il capitula bien vite quand les mains de Derek se posèrent sur ses fesses et se mirent à le malaxer, recréant différents mouvements de balanciers.

Son corps était un traitre. Il laissa le brun dominer l'échange et passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, plongeant ses doigts dans son dos.

Se séparant de lui, Derek claqua un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres et se rapprocha de son oreille.

- Tu te tournes ?

Stiles se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir. Derek se leva pour lui permettre de s'allonger sur le ventre, de sorte que son buste repose sur l'accoudoir. Quand le corps du brun le toucha, sa peau se mit à frissonner de toute part, il fallait que Derek accélère parce qu'il n'allait pas tenir plus longtemps.

Ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans sa lèvre tandis que les doigts du brun le préparaient trop lentement à son goût. Il se mit à onduler, pour faire augmenter la cadence, montrant qu'il voulait plus et plus vite surtout.

Un grognement lui répondit et il se mit à sourire et recommença son mouvement, aguichant son amant. Action qui marcha puisque Derek mit sa main sur sa hanche, lui remontant le bassin et se positionna face à son entrée.

Une main vint le maintenir à l'épaule alors qu'il sentait Derek entrer en lui. Sous la sensation, il laissa son front reposer sur ses bras, toujours posés sur l'accoudoir. Les coups de reins débutèrent très vite et le brun n'était pas doux, à la plus grande joie de Stiles.

Il s'empêchait néanmoins de gémir, souhaitant le frustrer un maximum, surtout qu'il savait que cela allait grandement l'énerver mais ça l'amusait.

Un coup de hanches plus poussé et ses dents marquèrent encore plus durement sa peau, laissant une petite goutte de sang couler. La main située près de son épaule bougea et se logea sur son menton, l'empoignant pour lui faire relever la tête.

Son pouce caressa sa joue avant de s'infiltrer entre ses lèvres, lui faisant lâcher sa prise. Derek posa une main sur le canapé près de lui, et se rapprocha de son oreille.

- Je veux t'entendre…

- Nooo…Non.

Un nouveau grondement sortit de sa gorge, mais cette fois-ci il était tellement proche de Stiles et de son oreille, qu'il en frémit. Non, il ne voulait pas lui céder ! Seulement les coups de bassin de Derek se faisaient de plus en plus rudes et lascifs, prêt à le faire exploser.

Leurs corps se mouvaient parfaitement, le corps de Stiles allant à la rencontre de celui du brun, accentuant les à-coups, tentant d'agrandir l'euphorie. Ce qui n'était pas pour faire plaisir à son amant qui ralentit la cadence, et se pencha en avant, murmurant encore une fois.

- Je vais te faire crier Stiles. Crier si fort que tu en voudras encore.

Oh mon dieu, il allait jouir rien qu'avec les paroles de son professeur. La tentation pure. Tout simplement le diable en personne. Le pouce entre ses deux lèvres se remit à le caresser, doucement, accentuant chaque touché alors que les coups de bassins redevenaient plus amples et plus rapides, ne lui laissant aucun répit.

Son corps commençait à glisser contre le canapé, seule la main de Derek arrivait à le maintenir droit. Les lèvres jusque là inactives se mirent à frôler son cou, la base de son épaule avant de s'arrêter dans le creux que formait les deux.

Sans attendre plus, il mordit la peau, la pénétrant de ses dents. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de gémir longuement, laissant enfin ce son tant attendu par Derek sortir.

Satisfait, ce dernier relâcha la peau et la lécha, atténuant la rougeur apparente. Sa main laissa tranquille ses lèvres et descendit plus bas, saisissant l'érection de son amant et imprimant des vas et viens aussi effrénés que ses mouvements de hanches.

Derek donna un coup de bassin supplémentaire et Stiles ne tint plus et se libéra dans sa main, se resserrant autour du brun qui se libéra à son tour dans un gémissement rauque.

Les deux s'écroulèrent sur le canapé, Derek prenant le temps de se retirer du corps avant de le surplomber de tout son poids. Reprenant une respiration plus calme, Stiles réussit à se retourner pour faire face aux yeux verts. Il sourit et posa sa main sur sa joue, caressant la barbe de trois jours.

Son cœur tambourinait fortement dans sa poitrine, il se sentait bien là, face et sous Derek. Il releva un peu sa tête pour déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres chaudes. Et ce qu'il crut être un murmure arriva aux oreilles de son amant.

- Je t'aime.

Derek s'était figé totalement, écarquillant les yeux sous l'aveu de Stiles. Celui-ci comprit ce qu'il venait de dire et surtout avouer.

Il n'attendait plus que la réponse de son amant, mais cette dernière tardait à venir…

**0ooo0ooo0**

Bien qu'il soit tard toute la petite bande était assise dans le salon. Tout le monde était rentré de ses occupations et personne n'avait vraiment envie d'aller dormir tout de suite et parfois comme ce soir, ils aimaient se raconter leurs journées et parler de tout et de rien ou tout simplement finir leurs devoirs tardivement.

Lydia debout à côté de Jackson, sa hanche s'appuyant sur le haut du fauteuil dans lequel était assis son petit ami. Erica et Allison discutaient entre elles, confortablement installées dans le canapé.

De l'autre côté, près de la télévision, se trouvait Isaac, Boyd et Scott qui se battaient pour savoir quel programme regarder. Sachant qu'un match de football, baseball et boxe passait en même temps et chacun voulait voir son programme, car chacun ne se levait pas à la première heure demain pour les cours ! Donc ils se battaient pour avoir accès à la télécommande.

Les yeux de Lydia parcoururent la salle, heureuse de voir toute sa bande d'amis réunie mais quelque chose l'interloqua ou plutôt quelqu'un : Stiles

Depuis quelque temps, elle le savait il était un peu plus distant avec eux, mais personne n'avait l'air de s'en rendre compte, mettant ça sur le compte de son travail ou des cours. Mais, elle, elle n'était pas dupe. Son ami Stiles Stilinski cachait un secret et allait le découvrir coûte que coûte.

- Lydia ?

- Hm ?

- A quoi tu penses ? _Demanda Jackson en passant son bras autour de ses hanches._

- A rien.

- Lydia.

- Quoi ?

- Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse. Je te connais, quand tu fronces la petite ligne entre les deux yeux c'est que tu es inquiète.

La jeune femme soupira et se laissa tomber près de son petit ami, s'asseyant sur le rebord du fauteuil, collant un peu plus son corps au sien, appréciant le contact rassurant.

Oui elle s'inquiétait vraiment, elle n'aimait pas ce genre de situation.

- C'est rien.

Dubitatif, Jackson ne releva pas mais caressa la hanche de sa rousse de son pouce, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là pour elle.

De toute manière la jeune femme était partie dans ses pensées, elle voulait absolument savoir ce qu'il se tramait avec Stiles et elle aurait le fin mot de cette histoire sinon elle ne s'appelait plus Lydia Martin.

**0ooo0ooo0**

- Derek ? _Osa Stiles au bout de ce qui lui parut des heures._

* * *

Chu chu


	8. Chapter 8 : Answer and New Plan

**Note : ****Coucou à tous ! Merci Merciii pour toutes vos reviews sur le précédent chapitre ! =) **

**Donc aujourd'hui, après avoir fait un tour chez le coiffeur (mon dieu si vous saviez comme ça fait du bien !^^) bref, d'avoir joué à Tomodachi Life – je suis juste un peu accro à ce jeu depuis samedi *-* et j'assume totalement !- bref bref en attendant One Piece, j'arrive à enfin publier le chapitre 8 ! J'en reviens pas d'en être déjà au chapitre 8 ! Je vous rassure la fic ne dépassera pas 20 chapitres ^-^ Et puis j'en ai écris les trois quart ! Et je dois absolument la finir pour le 15 août (ai fait un pari avec une amie qui doit elle aussi finir une fic ! A la clé un super resto ! *-* )**

**Bref Bref Bref ! Je m'étale toujours beaucoup 0_0 (Pire que sur twitter !) Dans ce chapitre de la positivité ! Ah et un petit rebondissement qui prendra quelques proportions mais pas tant que ça ne vous inquiétez pas !**

**J'espère que vous avez vu l'épisode 4 de Teen Wolf ! Peter Hale est absolument fabuleux ! *-* Derek aussi…Et Stiles et ses répliques, Scott et Kira sont chous aussi ! Vous aurez compris mes préférences ! Bref !**

**En espérant que ce chapitre plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**University **

**Chapter Eight : Answer and New Plan**

- Derek ? _Osa Stiles au bout de ce qui lui parut des heures._

Le brun au dessus de lui n'avait toujours pas bougé un cil et ne faisait que le fixer, le regard complètement perdu. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de lui avouer son amour ? Bon c'est vrai c'était sorti tout seul sur le moment et que oui il le pensait, mais il n'avait pas forcément envie de l'avouer tout de suite !

De toute façon, maintenant c'était fait et il aimerait que Derek bouge un peu ou réagisse. Au moins il ne s'était pas enfui en courant c'était déjà ça !

Un point positif.

Ou pas.

Ou alors l'information n'était pas arrivée au cerveau encore. Oui c'est ça il en était à la phase digestion de la révélation. Donc il n'allait pas tarder à avoir une réaction.

Enfin il espérait avoir une réaction. Quoique non, il ne savait s'il voulait une réaction ou non. Il ne savait plus, ses pensées étaient perturbées, il n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir correctement.

Il frissonna, la chaleur de leur ébat étant redescendue. Ce fut le déclenchement pour le brun qui cligna enfin des yeux et secoua la tête comme s'il remettait ses idées en place. Il finit par baisser la tête et observer son amant qui grelottait presque sous lui.

Il se leva et s'éclipsa dans une autre pièce, le tout sous le regard totalement hagard de son compagnon. Ah bah finalement Derek avait préféré la fuite. Le cœur de Stiles se fissura.

Se doutant que c'était le signal pour partir, il se leva, frictionnant ses bras comme si son corps avait encore plus refroidi. Il chercha du regard ses affaires quand il sentit quelque chose se poser sur ses épaules. Il tourna la tête et vit Derek le recouvrir d'une couverture.

Là, il ne savait plus vraiment où il était. Il resserra la couverture sur ses épaules et attendit que Derek fasse un geste, lui expliquant ce qu'il pensait parce qu'il était vraiment perdu…

Le brun s'assit à ses côtés et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, le basculant contre son torse, de sorte que sa joue se pose sur son front.

Stiles n'osait pas parler mais vu l'absence de paroles de Derek il allait finir par craquer et dire ce qui lui passait par la tête. Et ce n'était jamais bon quand il disait ce qui lui passait par la tête.

- Stiles.

Oh. Entendre son prénom comme ça, n'augurait rien de bon. En fait quoiqu'aurait dit Derek en premier il aurait pris ça pour un mauvais présage. Et il ne savait pas s'il devait répondre. Alors il attendit, se collant un peu plus contre le torse chaud, autant en profiter jusqu'au bout quitte à se faire du mal.

Le brun raffermit sa prise et déposa un baiser sur son front, laissant ses lèvres le parcourir quelques secondes.

- Je…sais pas comment…comment te le dire.

Finalement, il aurait aimé qu'il ne lui dise rien. Il ferma fortement les yeux et esquissa un mouvement pour se relever mais les bras fermes de Derek le maintinrent.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Je…

- Tu ? Je t'écoute.

C'était la meilleure là ! C'était à lui de parler non ! Stiles ferma les yeux, se concentrant et prit son courage à deux mains et fit face au brun. Il voulait qu'il parle ? Bon et bien il allait parler !

- Je pense que vu ce que je t'ai dis et ta réaction, je ne suis plus le bienvenu. Non parce que tu vois je voulais pas te le dire comme ça. En fait je voulais rien dire du tout, mais tout est de ta faute, tu m'as déstabilisé ! Et puis vu ce qu'on vient de faire. Oh mon dieu c'était génial, tu as pas idées comme tu es doué ! T'es un dieu du sexe tu te rends compte de ça ? Fin bref. Je t'aime Derek Hale ! Bon bah voilà je l'ai redis. Et toi tu as fais quoi ? Tu as bugué pendant dix longues minutes Derek ! Tu sais ce que c'est dix minutes dans ces moments-là ? C'est une horreur ! Une abomination ! C'est pas comme si tu étais devant ta poêle à attendre que le popcorn se fasse hein ! Non c'est pire ! Et toi…Et toi…tu sais pas comment dire quoi hein ? Tu sais pas comment me dire que tu veux plus de moi ? Qu'on s'est bien amusé et que c'est fini ? Bah dis le ! Je suis pas débile. Je comprendrais très bien que…

Il ne put finir son long monologue que le brun le coupa en l'embrassant, d'abord doucement puis tendrement et langoureusement. Il se sépara de lui et posa ses mains sur ses joues, caressant ses pommettes de ses pouces.

- Stiles. Tu es un idiot.

- Eh ?

- Ce que je voulais dire c'est que je ne suis pas doué pour exprimer mes sentiments.

- Oh.

- Ca ne veut pas dire que je ne tiens pas à toi d'accord ? Je suis même complètement accro.

- Oh.

- Mais ne le répète à personne._ Chuchota t-il contre ses lèvres._

Stiles sourit et se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Derek ne lui avait peut-être pas dit la même phrase mais c'était tout comme et la seule chose qu'il voulait maintenant c'était profiter de lui et ça jusque tard dans la nuit.

**0ooo0ooo0**

- A quoi tu penses ? _Demanda Danny en observant Isaac._

Ce dernier se trouvait derrière la caisse, le menton calée dans sa main, appuyé sur le meuble. Depuis qu'Isaac avait avoué ses sentiments à Danny, tout se passait pour le mieux dans leur relation, puisque ce dernier lui avait répondu la même chose.

Donc de voir son petit ami aussi soucieux l'inquiétait quelque peu. Il reposa le teeshirt qu'il était en train de plier et s'avancer vers le châtain.

- Isaac ?

- Oui ?

- Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?

- Rien. Rien.

- Isaac.

Ce dernier le prit par le menton et le força à relever ses yeux pour le regarder, lui offrant un sourire réconfortant. Sourire qui marchait à tous les coups et qui le fit craquer bien évidemment.

- C'est Stiles.

- Oh.

- Je crois qu'il est amoureux.

- Amoureux de qui ?

- Justement c'est ça qui m'inquiète. Tu sais tout le monde le charrie avec le prof de sciences ?

- Oui c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, mais vous vous êtes tous calmés non ?

- Oui oui ! Mais je crois que Stiles est amoureux de Hale et que ce n'est pas réciproque.

- Hale ?

- Le prof de sciences ! Fin je sais pas quoi en penser.

- Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- La conversation que j'ai eu sur…

Les joues d'Isaac prirent une jolie teinte rosée sous le regard incompris de son amant. Il ne valait mieux pas continuer dans cette voie là. Danny n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il avait parlé de ses sentiments pour lui à un de ses amis et qu'il avait hésité avant de tout lui avouer.

- Sur ?

- Sur ce qu'il pensait de tout ça. _Mentit Isaac en détournant les yeux._

- D'accord. Donc maintenant tu t'inquiètes parce que ?

- Parce qu'il était pensif. Je suis sur qu'il pensait à quelqu'un. Il était absorbé par ses pensées. Et mon dieu vaut mieux ne pas être dans sa tête quand il est comme ça. Mais je suis soucieux, l'autre soir on était tous réuni et il n'était pas là…

Danny posa ses mains sur les joues blanches et l'embrassa chastement sous les yeux ébahis de son compagnon puis plus tendrement avant de se séparer de lui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que t'es trop mignon quand tu es inquiet.

- Oh.

Le brun sourit une nouvelle fois et redéposa rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Et cette fois sans raison. _Répondit-il en riant._

Ils allèrent pour s'embrasser de nouveau quand la clochette de l'entrée de la boutique retentie, les séparant. Danny repassa de l'autre côté du comptoir et salua le nouveau client qui venait d'entrer. Celui-ci lui répondit par un hochement de tête avant de faire un tour parmi les rayons.

- Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ? _Demanda Danny pour l'aider._

- Oui. Je voudrais acheter un pull pour…pour un ami à qui j'ai abîmé le vêtement.

- Quel type de pull ?

- Manche longue, col rond de couleur beige, classique.

- Je vois. J'en ai quelques uns de ce type au fond. Je vais vous les montrer, suivez-moi.

Isaac qui avait assisté à la scène n'en revenait pas une seule seconde. Son professeur de science venait de rentrer dans le magasin dans lequel il travaillait. Bon oui il avait le droit de venir acheter des vêtements dans n'importe quel magasin mais cela lui faisait drôle de le voir ici en dehors de l'université.

Surtout pour acheter un pull beige, il ne l'avait jamais vu porter de couleur pour le moment, toujours avec ses teeshirts noir ou foncé et une veste. D'ailleurs c'est marrant ça lui rappelait Stiles qui lui aussi avait abîmé son pull beige…

Oh mon dieu.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent quand il fit le lien entre les deux pulls. Si Derek avait abîmé le pull de son « ami » et que Stiles avait également un pull déchiré ça ne pouvait être que le même vêtement !

Bon il allait peut-être vite dans ses conclusions…Mais non non non ! Il était sur d'avoir raison ! En plus ce soir-là Stiles était rentré plus tard, bien sur il n'avait pas de compte à rendre mais il avait trouvé ça bizarre sur le coup. Surtout qu'il avait ce drôle de sourire sur les lèvres et seulement sa veste boutonnée sur lui, et ce fameux pull à la main.

Et quand lui s'était levé pour boire au même moment, Stiles avait carrément été surpris et avait bafouillé. Ce n'était pas son genre !

Perdu dans ses pensées, Isaac ne fit même plus attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il en était persuadé maintenant, l'excuse de Stiles comme quoi il était resté accrocher à un grillage et que son pull avait été déchiré n'était qu'un mensonge !

C'était à cause de leur prof de sciences oui !

Oh Mon dieu !

Stiles couchait avec leur prof ! Stiles était vraiment amoureux de leur prof !

- Isaac ?

-…

- Isaac ?

- Hm ?

- Tu veux bien encaisser monsieur s'il te plait ?

- Hein ? Ah euh oui ? _Bafouilla ce dernier en prenant le nouveau pull que Derek voulait acheter_. Bonjour Monsieur Hale.

- Oh ?

- Je suis dans votre cours avec Stiles, je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de nous ? _Questionna t-il en voyant le regard troublé de son prof. _Vous savez Stiles Stilinski le bavard, souriant ?

- Ah Oui. Oui.

Il voyait bien que l'autre essayait de garder son calme pourtant il mettrait sa main à couper qu'il était totalement gêné de la situation ! Isaac sourit, heureux d'avoir raison. Il décida néanmoins de le laisser tranquille. Après tout si son ami ne leur avait rien dit sur sa relation c'est qu'elle devait être compliquée, surtout qu'il s'agissait d'un prof de l'université et que le règlement devait l'interdire. Mais il n'allait pas se mêler de leur arrangement.

Aussitôt qu'il eut payé, Derek sortit de la boutique alors que Danny se rapprochait de son amant.

- Tu m'expliques là ?

- C'est lui dont Stiles est amoureux.

- Votre prof ? _Demanda Danny qui avait entendu la conversation._

- Oui.

- Je comprends mieux alors.

- Comment ça tu comprends mieux ?

- Je les ai vu l'autre soir devant un restaurant avec une autre fille et en passant à côté d'eux je les ai vu être assez proche et presque se tenir la main.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ? _S'offusqua son amant._

- Je pensais pas que c'était si important pour toi et puis c'est Stiles que cela regarde.

- Mais..Mais…

- Pas de mais. _Lui répondit Danny en l'embrassant pour le faire taire._

Isaac resta abasourdi quelques secondes avant de voir son amant repartir dans les rayons. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles. Danny le savait. Alors celle là !

Il reprit contenance et se mit à réfléchir. Devait-il ou non en parler à Stiles ?

**0ooo0ooo0**

Scott les avait réunis pour une discussion importante « sans les filles ». Du coup tout le monde se retrouvait autour de la table basse du salon, chacun assit par terre les jambes en tailleur.

Il tapa du poing sur la table pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

- Bien. Messieurs si nous sommes réunis ici en ce jour.

- Tu te crois à un mariage McCall ?

- Jackson on ne m'interrompt pas ! Donc je reprends. Nous sommes ici pour…

- Il se prend pour le roi ou quoi ? _Chuchota le blond à l'oreille d'Isaac qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules._

- Attendons de voir ce qu'il a à dire._ Déclara Boyd._ Et ensuite nous aviserons s'il faut le faire enfermer !

Jackson eut un grand sourire alors qu'Isaac se demandait ce que leur voulait leur ami qui était toujours en pleine tirade de son introduction.

- Voici le sujet du jour : Le bal d'hiver de l'université.

- Pitié. Ne me dis pas que tu fais une réunion pour qu'on soit assorti dans une tenue ?

- Ah nan hein ! Avec Danny on a prévu des costards à la James bond en plus ! Hors de question de m'associer à ça !

- Pareil Erica m'a déjà prévu une tenue. Je crois que c'est pareil pour toi Jackson.

- Oh chouette. Lydia a dû encore me choisir une tenue saumon comme chaque soirée…

- Parce que vous faites plusieurs soirées ? _S'étonna Isaac._

- On fait partie de la haute société tu as cru quoi ?

Un toussotement les fit tous se taire et Scott eut quand même le droit à quelques regards noirs avant de reprendre.

- Je disais donc, le bal d'hiver. Tout le monde a une cavalière ou un cavalier pour y aller. Ce qui m'amène donc à mon sujet principal…

- Dis donc il a mieux bossé son sujet avec des sous parties que ses disserts. _Murmura Jackson faisant ricaner Isaac et Boyd._

-…Trouver une cavalière à Stiles.

- QUOIIII ? _Crièrent les deux autres garçons abasourdis par le sujet principal de cette réunion._

- Mais t'es malade ou t'es débile ? _Hurla Jackson._

- Non. Vous ne trouvez pas que Stiles est plutôt absent en ce moment ?

- Si mais c'est pas une raison pour…

- Et puis il a peut-être pas envie d'avoir quelqu'un ! _Compléta Isaac à la suite de Boyd._

- Non. C'est mon meilleur ami et que je pense qu'on devrait trouver quelqu'un pour l'accompagner à ce bal.

Les trois autres garçons soufflèrent, conscients qu'ils ne pourraient pas faire changer d'avis McCall. Isaac grimaça, se demandant s'il devait intervenir sur ce point ou pas. Après tout il n'était pas sensé savoir que Stiles sortait avec le prof de sciences. Bon rien n'avait été confirmé par la personne concernée mais quand même !

Enfin en attendant Scott n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se détourner de son plan initial et les trois garçons furent obligés de céder et d'écouter la suite.

- Voilà le plan. Chacun de nous ramènera une fille que l'on présentera à chacun d'entre nous et on votera pour savoir laquelle convient le mieux à Stiles.

- T'as trop regardé la télé McCall.

- Et ensuite on organisera un rendez-vous romantique surprise pour qu'ils apprennent à se connaitre. _Continua le brun sans faire attention à la critique du blond._ Et qu'ils aillent au bal d'hiver ensemble. Voilà.

- Et tu crois que les filles vont être consentantes ? _Souligna Boyd._

- Stiles est tellement charmant ! Y'aura aucun soucis vous verrez les mecs ! Donc on dit que d'ici la fin de la semaine chacun doit avoir une candidate.

- Ah non mieux. Il se croit carrément dans un jeu télé. _Se moqua de nouveau Jackson._

Scott se leva, ne laissant même pas le temps aux autres de répliquer ou de contredire une partie de son plan. Du coup Boyd, Isaac et Jackson se regardaient encore un peu choqués par ce qu'ils devaient faire d'ici trois jours. Et bien sur le brun avait dit que personne ne devait parler de ça aux filles.

- En fait ça pourrait être amusant.

- Jackson tu retournes ta veste si facilement. _Marmonna Isaac._

- Et puis j'ai bien envie d'embêter Stiles. Ouais ça pourrait être très marrant même.

Sur sa dernière pensée, Jackson se leva et quitta « l'assemblée ». Boyd fit un sourire crispé à Isaac et se leva à son tour. Quant à Isaac il reste assis face à la table se frottant les cheveux. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour sauver Stiles de ce traquenard sans en parler au concerné ou alors il lui en parlait sans lui dire qu'il savait qu'il fricotait avec Hale.

Mais non la vie d'un étudiant n'était pas du tout compliquée…

* * *

Chu chu

PS : Je pars en vacances Lundi prochain et pour trois semaines (jusqu'au 9 août) dans un endroit où il n'y pas forcément internet ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas au pire la publication reprendra à mon retour. Et pis, je suis obligée d'emmener mon pc avec moi donc si je trouve un point wifi (je sais qu'il y en a un à 100 mètres de la location XD) je pourrais surement publier ^^ Je préparais les fichiers des chapitres à l'avance !

Bonnes Vacances à tous !


	9. Chapter 9 : No Way ? Oh God Help Us !

**Note**** : Coucou à tous ! Ayé je suis rentrée de vacances ! Même si officiellement mes vacances s'arrêtent le 19 août mais Shhttt ! Donc me revoilà avec la livraison du chapitre 9 ! Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent !**

**Dans ce chapitre que se passe t-il ? Un peu de tout je crois, un chapitre pour vous faire plaisir avec des situations cocasses ! J'ai eu du mal à couper ce chapitre car j'avais plusieurs options mais je me suis dit que ça ferait un chapitre très court à certains endroits ! x)**

**J'ai rattrapé mon retard dans les épisodes de TeenWolf et j'attends avec impatience ou pas… l'épisode de cette nuit :D**

**Non parce que je me fais une journée films =) Après Divergente, j'hésite entre Captain America (vu que je suis retournée à mes lectures sur le Stony *_*) ou alors The Amazing Spider-Man 2…. Bref j'arrête de m'étaler avec ma vie ! Et je vous laisse profiter du chapitre !**

**Ps : j'avais complètement zappé qu'on était mardi…sinon vous auriez eu le chapitre dès ce matin à mon réveil ! **

**En espérant que ce chapitre plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**University **

**Chapter Nine : No Way ? Oh God Help us !**

Derek se tenait devant lui, les bras croisés sur la poitrine écoutant son amant monologuer tout seul depuis un bon quart d'heure.

La situation l'amusait un peu il faut dire. Certes, elle n'était point marrante et il avait une légère envie de frapper les amis de Stiles mais pour le moment il profitait pleinement de son observation.

De ce qu'il avait réussi à comprendre avant qu'il parte dans ses élucubrations tordues et son imagination débordante c'est qu'un certain Isaac lui avait annoncé le plan de McCall –d'ailleurs il devrait penser à baisser sa note en sciences pour avoir imaginé ça – était de trouver une cavalière à Stiles pour le bal de l'hiver. Ah et il devrait rajouter un point à Isaac pour son prochain devoir aussi, histoire de le remercier d'avoir prévenu son compagnon.

Sauf que ce plan n'était pas au goût du jeune homme mais alors pas du tout.

- Non mais tu te rends compte ? Un rendez-vous ! Ils vont m'organiser un rendez-vous romantique ! Et avec une fille ! Une fille ! Comme si j'étais portée sur les filles en ce moment…non mais sérieux il a rien dans la tête Scott. Je vais le tuer. Mais si je le tue faudra qu'on s'enfuit. Pense à préparer ta valise Derek. Oh ! On sera comme Bonnie and Clyde ! Sauf qu'on aura pas braqué de banque et que tu sortiras avec un meurtrier. Derek…

- Hm ?

- J'ai pas envie d'être un meurtrier en fuite avec son amoureux secret.

Le brun émit un petit rire et décroisa ses bras faisant signe à Stiles de venir. Ce dernier n'hésita pas la moindre seconde et se blottit contre les bras de son brun, gémissant de contrariété.

- Je veux pas avoir de copine.

- Je sais.

- Je te veux toi.

- Hm ?

- Au bal d'hiver. Je veux y aller avec toi.

- Stiles. Ecoute. _Commença le prof de sciences en le décalant de lui_. On ne peut pas y aller ensemble à ce bal. C'est un bal pour les étudiants.

- Et les professeurs. _Compléta t-il agacé._

Cette fois-ci, Derek se décala complètement de lui et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, soufflant face à la conversation qu'ils allaient avoir.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on ne peut pas y aller en tant que couple.

- Et pourquoi pas ? C'est toi qui m'as dit au début que le règlement n'était pas un problème ! Et pis au moins comme ça mes amis seraient au courant et ils n'organiseraient pas des rencontres avec n'importe qui ! _S'énerva le plus jeune._

- On ne peut pas.

- Tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi ?

- Non.

- Et pourquoi ça ? _Insista t-il._

- Parce que.

- Waaa. Ca c'est de la conversation. Merci Derek ! Merci de me faire confiance.

Sur ces derniers mots tranchants, Stiles se détourna et sortit de l'appartement. Il avait grand besoin de prendre l'air et de se calmer. Derek venait de le mettre hors de lui. Ce n'était plus un gamin bon sang ! Quand est-ce que l'autre allait comprendre ça ? Il était tout à fait capable d'entendre ses raisons !

Shootant rageusement dans un caillou qui se trouvait sur le trottoir, il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et traversa la rue pour se rendre dans le petit parc en face.

Fallait qu'il se reprenne. Déjà ses amis le foutaient dans une merde pas possible. En plus il aurait pensé que Derek soit intensément jaloux ! Bon peut-être pas intensément, mais légèrement au moins ! Qu'il montre son désaccord ! Et qu'avait fait cet abruti ? Il l'avait regardé déblatérer comme d'habitude pour lui annoncer qu'au final c'était pas si grave vu qu'ils n'iraient pas au bal en tant que couple.

Il aurait mieux fait de rester célibataire en fait !

C'était leur première dispute et quelque part ça lui faisait mal, très mal. Pour une fois, il n'irait pas le voir pour se repentir ! De toute manière ce n'était pas à lui de faire le premier pas !

Il finit par s'asseoir lacement sur le banc et croiser les bras sur son torse. Il avait envie de crier, de laisser sortir ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il se redressa et inspira l'air à plein poumon avant de crier.

- DEREK HALE TU N'ES QU'UN IDIOT !

- Dis le encore plus fort, je crois que mes voisins n'ont pas bien entendu.

Stiles sursauta et se retourna vivement pour faire face au brun. Celui-ci avait l'air passablement énervé aussi. Il le voyait à son tic, un de ses sourcils se haussait quand il était comme ça. Il se détourna de lui, regardant de nouveau face à lui. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit s'asseoir à ses côtés, ne laissant qu'un infime espace entre eux.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, les laissant dans le silence total de la nuit. Aucun des deux ne parlait et quelque part ce silence était apaisant.

Finalement, ce fut Derek qui brisa ce calme.

- Ca va ?

Stiles le va les yeux au ciel. L'autre n'était vraiment pas doué pour s'exprimer sauf quand il parlait durant son cours, là c'est sur c'était quelqu'un d'assuré mais sinon pour le reste, il avait un peu de mal.

Il se mit à sourire malgré tout et donna un léger coup d'épaule et Derek en profita pour passer son bras autour de lui et le rapprocher. Stiles cala sa tête contre le creux de son épaule et prit une grande bouffée d'air.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire pourquoi ?

- Stiles. _Soupira le brun._

- Ca va ca va j'ai compris.

- Je… Je le fais pour te protéger.

Alors là il avait dû rater un truc !

Il se redressa et observa son amant attendant patiemment et avec une grande attention la suite. Il avait l'air soucieux.

- Je ne veux pas que tu entendes les critiques des gens. Je veux que tu aies une scolarité normale. Qu'on ne dise pas que tu sortes avec moi pour les notes ou autres.

- Mais c'est faux ! _S'indigna le jeune homme._

- Je le sais Stiles. Mais les autres non.

Stiles se mit à sourire et ne put s'empêcher de se placer à califourchon sur son compagnon, le surprenant par la même occasion et de l'embrasser tendrement.

- T'es un vrai romantique en fait sous tes airs d'ours.

- Hum.

- Tu préfères m'embrasser que parler hein ?

Le sourire carnassier et à moitié pervers du brun lui donna la réponse le faisant rire. Il crocheta ses mains derrière sa nuque et continua donc leur activité favorite. Alors qu'il sentait les mains de son amant se faire plus pressante dans son dos, il se sépara soudainement de lui, l'étonnant.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas beau brun, tu embrasses divinement bien mais je viens d'avoir une idée.

- Une idée ?

- Pour cette histoire de rendez-vous.

- Ah.

- Oui Ah. Avoue que tu es quand même un peu jaloux qu'ils organisent ça.

- Peut-être bien. _Grogna le brun sous le rire de Stiles._

- Donc je disais. Ta sœur a quelqu'un en ce moment ?

- Huh ?!

**0ooo0ooo0**

- QUOI ? HORS DE QUESTION ! MAIS VOUS ETES UNE BANDE DE MALADES !

- Cora.

- Non mais non ! Ca va pas bien dans vos têtes ! Je vais pas sortir avec ton copain tout ça pour que ses propres potes ne vous soupçonnent pas de fricoter ? Et puis quoi encore ? Manquerait plus que j'aille au bal de l'hiver avec lui !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et grimacèrent. Cora qui avait tout suivi hurla encore plus fort qu'au début, les disputant et les insultant presque sur ce qu'il lui demandait de faire.

Le plan était simple pourtant ! Il suffisait qu'elle fasse genre s'intéresser à lui quand Stiles serait avec tout les autres, comme ça elle serait choisi pour ce fameux rendez-vous et il n'aura rien à craindre et Derek ne serait pas jaloux !

Sauf que Cora n'était pas très consentante.

- Je fais même pas partie de votre université pourrie là !

- Eh Cora ! Surveille ton langage.

- Derek j'ai plus dix ans ! Et tu te rends compte de ce que vous me demandez ?

- Faire semblant de sortir avec Stiles.

- Non non. Vous me demandez de faire la potiche ! Et je suis pas une POTICHE MESSIEURS ! Alors non ! Et que dirait Peter s'il savait que tu fricotais avec un élève ? Hein ?

Peter ? Stiles passa son regarde de Cora à Derek et de Derek à Cora. Aucun n'avait cligné des yeux. C'était qui celui-là encore ? Il entendit Derek grogner encore plus fort et serrer les dents. Peter ne devait pas être un ami proche alors.

Cora, elle avait enfin fini de faire les cents pas dans l'appartement et s'accouda au mur, un pied la maintenant. Ses yeux étaient encore plus noirs que d'habitude et montrait son énervement. Mais au moins elle avait fini de crier. Enfin normalement, c'était ce qu'espérait Stiles.

- Laisse Peter là où il est.

- Ouais c'est ça. En attendant c'est toujours non.

Ils étaient dans une impasse et Derek commençait à perdre patience. Du coup le jeune homme décida de prendre les choses en main. Au fond c'était à lui qu'il fallait rendre le plus service.

- Cora je peux te parler en privée deux minutes ?

- Hm. Pas une seconde de plus alors.

Stiles lui fit un sourire crispé. En même temps elle n'était pas la sœur de Derek pour rien ! Il fit un signe visant à rassurer son compagnon et partit dans la cuisine pour discuter calmement avec la jeune fille.

Ce qui devait durer deux minutes, dura presque trente minutes et le brun resté dans le salon croyait devenir fou au fur et à mesure de cette attente.

Au final, les deux finirent par ressortir de la cuisine, Stiles tendant sa main alors que Cora le prit dans ses bras rapidement pour lui faire une accolade.

- Merci.

- Mouais. Me fait pas regretter.

- Promis !

- Bon alors on se voit au café c'est ça ?

- Oui !

- Ok. Allez à plus grand frère ! Je t'enverrai mes honoraires ! _Finit-elle en passant la porte d'entrée._

- Quoi ?

- C'est une blague ! _Le rassura Stiles en s'approchant de lui._

- Comment tu…

- Comment je l'ai convaincu ? Alala mon cher je fais partie de la haute lignée des Stilinski c'est ancré dans mes gènes de ramener les gens à ma cause.

Le prof de sciences leva les yeux au ciel et vit Stiles attraper le bas de son pull, lui intimant de lever les bras –ce qu'il fit instinctivement – et lui retira.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Je paye les honoraires de ta sœur. _Déclara tout à fait normalement le jeune homme avant de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser._

**0ooo0ooo0**

Tout le groupe s'était retrouvé en fin d'après-midi dans le café où travaillait Stiles. Scott et Allison s'occupaient en faisant leurs devoirs et recherche, tandis que Lydia observait le dehors à travers la vitrine, pensive. Jackson discutait vivement avec Isaac, Erica et Boyd et les quatre parlaient du prochain match du championnat qu'allait jouer le blondinet.

- Et voilà messieurs dames. _Annonça Stiles en débarquant avec un grand plateau._ Alors on a dit un double expresso café noir pour Erica. Un cappuccino avec supplément de crème pour Boyd. Deux chocolats chauds avec chantilly pour notre petit couple d'amoureux qui travaillent. Un café crème aux noisettes saupoudré de sucre roux pour ma Lydia chérie. Pour Isaac un simple café et pour toi mon cher Jackson un café au lait ! Et voilà !

- Merci ! _Dirent-ils tous en cœur._

- Dis Stiles, tu viens t'asseoir avec nous un peu ?

- Pas de suite d'accord ? Je suis seul à tenir le café mais dès que mon collègue revient je me joins à vous, j'ai encore quelques commandes à prendre à la caisse.

- Il travaille trop. _Commenta Jackson._

- C'est sur c'est pas comme certains !

- Tu as quelque chose à me dire Lahey ?

- Ouais ! Et ça va ta plaire Whittemore ! Tu te crois supérieur aux autres tout ça parce que…Eh Jackson ? Tu m'écoutes au moins quand je t'engueule ? _S'énerva Isaac._

Mais son ami ne l'écoutait plus du tout, il regardait plutôt ce qu'il se passait du côté des caisses et il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il tapota le bras d'Isaac qui allait pour s'énerver encore plus mais regarda l'endroit qu'indiquait son ami.

C'est là qu'il l'a vit lui aussi. La fille.

Brune, avec une jolie silhouette un joli nez et au vu de ses gestes, Stiles ne l'a laissait pas indifférente.

- Je crois qu'on a trouvé notre candidate ! _Chuchota Jackson pour que seul Isaac l'entende._

- Oui.

- En plus elle se passe la main dans les cheveux. Regarde ! Elle replace sa mèche derrière l'oreille et se mord la lèvre ! Stiles lui plait c'est sur !

- Si je savais pas qu'on cherchait quelqu'un pour Stiles, je jurais que tu irais la draguer.

- Dites vous marmonnez quoi vous deux ? _Demanda Erica constatant le manège des deux garçons._

- Rien on parlait du café.

- Ils sont bons hein ?

- Oui très très.

Les deux amis se retournèrent et du coin de l'œil le blond observa ce qu'il se passait vers la caisse. Quand il vit la jeune fille partir, il mit un coup de coude à Isaac pour lui faire signer d'aller lui parler dehors.

- Quoi ? Mais ça va pas ? Vas-y-toi !

- Je peux pas. Tu veux que je te rappelle avec qui je sors ?

Isaac soupira avant de se lever, espérant qu'aucun de ses amis de fasse attention à ce qu'ils allaient faire. Il sortit donc à la suite de la jolie brune tandis que Jackson tapotait ses doigts sur la table en signe d'énervement.

- Jackson. Ta main. De suite.

- Ca va ca va j'arrête ! Dis-moi Lydia.

- Oui ?

- Ca te dirait de t'occuper de nos tenues pour le bal de l'hiver ?

- Comme si je ne m'en occupais pas d'habitude. _Répliqua la rousse avant de détourner de nouveau la tête._

Pour une gentille approche c'était raté. Il le voyait pourtant que sa petite amie était trop pensive ces derniers temps et il n'arrivait pas à savoir par quoi étaient détournées ses pensées. Il se rapprocha néanmoins d'elle, passant un bras autour de ses épaules et embrassa le haut de son crâne.

Isaac revint plusieurs minutes plus tard, s'asseyant comme si de rien n'était à la table. Il fit un signe du pouce positif à Jackson. Il avait réussi à convaincre la jeune fille. Une certaine « Cora ».

Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à organiser le rendez-vous romantique !

* * *

Chu chu !


End file.
